Wingless Flight
by DancingDragonBlaze
Summary: Sasuke has returned to Konoha and is placed under the angry gaze of Neji Hyuuga. Unfortunately for the Hyuuga, Sasuke's wise and lazy ways just might drive him crazy. But what's up with Sasuke's back? It's glowing. NejiSasu Rating has changed to 'M'
1. Invisible Wings

**Konnichi wa!**

**Okay people, unlike my other stories, this one and my other newest will not be updated as often.**

**Mainly because I don't know where the (BEEP) this is going! XD**

**But yeah, it's after Sasuke returns from Orochimaru, and it's a NejiSasu.**

**NejiSasu 8D What's not to like?**

**I hope ya like it! Read and review!**

"Uchiha Sasuke is now under your care, Hiashi-san," the fourth Hokage told the head of the huge household, the dark-headed teen at her side.

Hiashi nodded.

"Understood Hokage-sama," the other replied. Tsunade nodded.

"Very well then. Try to _behave_, Uchiha." With that, she departed, leaving Sasuke on the Hyuuga's doorstep.

**Wingless Flight**

**Chapter One – Invisible Wings**

"You can't be serious, Hiashi-sama," Neji deadpanned, exchanging glares with the Uchiha as he entered the room after Hiashi.

"I'm afraid I am _deathly _serious, Neji," the older replied. "Since you are an ANBU officer – and a very talented one at that – the Hokage has deemed you suitable to guard Uchiha and make sure he doesn't do anything… foolish."

"Oh come on, Hyuuga-san. I know you hate me but there's no reason to act like I'm any sort of inferior," Sasuke said playfully, looking completely all right with being shoved into a room belonging to an entire clan that hated his guts.

Neji glared at the Uchiha. Dammit – why him? He hated the stupid traitor.

But then again, not many people didn't.

He forced himself to calm down.

"Very well, Hiashi-sama." He stood gracefully. Sasuke flashed him a flirtatious, mocking smile.

"After you, _Neji-kun_." Neji shot him a glare and went passed him, Sasuke trailing after leisurely, hands behind his back as he walked.

The Uchiha grinned as he walked.

_This is going to be fun. _

**A WHILE LATER…**

The two were outside – on the grounds of the Hyuuga Manor, lying in the grass.

Well – Sasuke was, lying with his upper torso shaded by a tree and the rest of him in the noon sun. Neji was sitting stiffly to the side, trying to force down his anger.

_DAMMIT WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS? BARGING INTO OUR LIVES LIKE THIS –_

"You're going to explode if you keep everything inside like that, you know." Neji glared at Sasuke, who had spoken, his half-lidded black eyes peering through the leaves to the sky, arms crossed behind his head.

"And what do you care?" Neji snapped.

"Because that exact same thing happened to me." Neji blinked. "That's what made me betray the village. I never told anyone about my brother – no one but Naruto – and he was too stupid to figure out what it meant." Sasuke's eyes narrowed further for a moment and then they closed. "I never really intended to go to Orochimaru. Just… after I lost my fight against Gaara and the Shukaku… it just… sort of happened. I exploded, and I left." He opened his eyes again, never once looking at Neji.

"Do you regret it?" The Hyuuga asked. Sasuke smiled grimly.

"That's a harder question to answer than you might think," he replied softly. "Because I went, I got the power I needed to finally kill off Itachi, and in my leaving Sakura and Naruto found their inner strength, but on the flip side of that, I started a war that killed thousands, and I nearly sent the only place I ever called home up in smoke. Whether I regret it or not…" he closed his eyes again. "It's hard to decide."

"I see…" Neji murmured.

"Heh – no – you don't." Neji shot him a look, but found a blank face looking up at the sky. "No one ever could – unless they went through EXACTLY what I did." The black orbs closed and the eyebrows furrowed. "You might be able to understand WHAT happened, but no one except me and my brother will know exactly WHY and HOW."

"And are you proud of that?" Neji snapped bitterly. Since when did the Uchiha become such a sage?

"No – I'm not proud of that. A part of me wishes that others know what had happened – every detail, every emotion – but at the same time… maybe it'sbetter if no one else knows." He smiled grimly once more. "Maybe it IS better if I take my secrets to the grave."

Neji looked away.

It was silent now.

_Uchiha… he's grown a lot smarter. _

He glanced at Sasuke's throat – where the swirling symbols of a Chakra seal lay tattooed upon the pale skin – the red standing out in dark contrast.

_(LIKE BLOOD)_

He knew similar markings lay on the Uchiha's wrists, stomach and ankles. If he closed his eyes – he could see them.

If Neji were to challenge him in an all out match – right now… Neji didn't want to think about it. Though he had a sincere advantage over the Uchiha, Sasuke unable to use his Chakra even for the Sharingan –

Neji would probably still lose.

His fists clenched.

_Damned Uchiha! He has the power of a god! _

"Neji…"

A hand was on his head, gently running through the strands. The prodigy bolted up.

"Get off me!"

Sasuke took a step back, his face blank but yet searching, his arms limp at his sides.

"Your eyes, Neji."

It took a moment for Neji to realize that his Byakugon had activated without his knowing, and he shut his eyes, disengaging his bloodline limit.

Sasuke said nothing – didn't provoke him or question him as he would have two years ago – ever since he got back from an eight year session in Sound, making the present day ten years ever since he left.

The twenty-two-year-old was wise – perhaps even more so than the Hyuuga prodigy.

Neji chanced a glance his way.

What he saw, he couldn't explain.

For one moment, Neji could have sworn he saw pitch black wings, sprouting out of the Uchiha's back and shielding him as he sat, looking down sleepily at the grass. The sun shone through the leaves above him, and Neji could see the rays as they poked through, making shadow and light play across the Uchiha's features.

For one moment, Sasuke looked beautiful.

Then Neji blinked, and the image was gone.

"_You're going to explode if you keep everything inside of you like that, you know…"_

Sasuke's words echoed in his head, and Neji shook his head darkly.

_I don't give a damned about what the Uchiha says! I don't! _

Sasuke watched him from the corner of his eye.

_Stupid Hyuuga. He should know better than to lock everything inside. Because every time he does… _His eyes glanced at the curve of Neji's back. _Those invisible wings… that I see… every negative thought he has… a feather is stripped away. _

Before his eyes, he saw a pure white feather gripped by an invisible hand and yanked violently away from the wing as Neji's fists clenched, and Sasuke's imagination let him see the entire wing being torn ruthlessly apart.

_He's destroying his own future. _Sasuke thought as he watched, not even trying to cover up that fact that he really was _staring _at the Hyuuga. _When those wings become bare – he'll be left with no way out. He can't fly without wings. _His eyes narrowed. _Every feather is a dream he carries – we fly on the wings of our dreams. By all rights, mine should be stripped bare, but… _he smiled softly. _I still have… a lot of hopes for myself. _

He stood up.

"Neji."

The soft utterance of his name made Neji look Sasuke's way. The Uchiha was still looking at the ground, but there was something different about his eyes.

"Let's go."

**End Chapter One – Invisible Wings**

**Like I said – don't know where this is going. XD**

**Invisible wings… I'm even confusing myself. XD**

**And you know what? I found out that Haku's birthday is on January 9th – same as me! **

**And I love Haku! 8D**

**So cool!**

**Please read and review!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	2. Endless Memories

**Konnichi wa!**

**YAHOO! You guys like this story!**

**I know it's a bit confusing, and this chapter doesn't help, but please read anyway.**

**I already have a few ideas on where this story is going to go. **

**Heehee – it'll be great!**

**Please enjoy!**

**Wingless Flight**

**Chapter Two – Endless Memories**

"Sasuke!"

The Uchiha turned slightly to look over his shoulder, and he gave a small smile.

"Hello dobe."

Naruto collided with him, wrapping Sasuke's slender waist in a powerful hug as Neji stood to the side, already greeted.

The Uchiha said nothing in protest – he was silence, smiling softly at Naruto with gentle, protective glittering in his eyes.

Naruto released him, grinning from ear to ear.

"So how's life with the Hyuugas, teme?" Sasuke smirked softly.

"Bearable," he replied, his voice soft and playful as he slyly glanced Neji's way. The Hyuuga glared at him.

_Stupid Uchiha. _

"Where is Sakura?" Sasuke asked Naruto gently, his gaze smoothly shifting from Neji to the blonde.

"Training with Lee to help her with her Tai Jutsu," Naruto replied. "Lee's rubbing off on her – she's become really determined!" Sasuke smiled softly.

"Hah – I can imagine," he replied, his lips barely moving but every syllable crystal clear.

For a moment, Neji could only stare at those lips, but then he yanked his gaze away and took a deep breath. He pushed himself from the tree.

"C'mon Uchiha – let's go. Good to see you Naruto." He nodded to the blonde, who grinned.

"Nice to see you too Neji! Take care Sasuke!"

The Uchiha gracefully nodded to Naruto before smoothly turning and walking behind Neji, following him back to the Hyuuga estate. Neji surveyed Sasuke angrily.

_Damn Uchiha. Why did he even betray the village anyway? I get sick just by LOOKING at him. I'm sure what happened the day of the massacre couldn't have been THAT bad. I mean, it's not like he LIKED his family or anything. He said that himself. His mother ignored him, his father hated him…Why did he even do it? Threw everything away just for revenge? That's so stupid. Nothing couldn't have been so bad to make him do THAT. _

_Tsk. The Uchiha is just weak-hearted. _

_…_

_But then again…If he WAS weak-hearted…I suppose he would have broken a long time ago._

_But perhaps he already broke..._

When they got to the crossroad, Sasuke stopped.

"Neji."

The Hyuuga turned to him, the hatred and anger at the unfairness of it all still flaring in his stomach.

"What, Uchiha?" He replied sharply – harshly. Sasuke didn't look at him for a moment.

"Have you ever… been to the Uchiha compound?" He asked slowly, locking his coal eyes – unblinking and seemingly piercing into the Hyuuga's soul – onto Neji's white ones. Neji raised an eyebrow.

"No – why do you ask?" Sasuke merely looked at him for a moment, and without replying, he turned and began up the right side of the fork, where Neji had already begun walking on the left. Neji bolted after him. _Damn it _– _NOW what is he planning? _"Uchiha!"

Silently grumbling, Neji followed Sasuke up the slope, watching the Uchiha's long hair sway. Since Sasuke had been banned from doing any act of shinobi for at least a year, the Uchiha found no need to put it in a braid, like he usually did. Neji angrily crossed his arms, silently growling.

_Argh – why are we coming up here? What's the point? The entire place is abandoned and useless and it needs to be ripped apart – why is he going back? Didn't his entire clan DIE there? _The Hyuuga let out a displeased snort. _Stupid Uchiha. We're going to be late getting back now, because of him. _

"Come Neji – we're not expected back at the estate for another hour – we have time." Neji looked up at Sasuke's silky voice, and found that the Uchiha hadn't even turned his head. For a moment, the Hyuuga merely looked at the long, cascading waterfall of black, reaching down to the Uchiha's upper thighs. Neji could only see Sasuke's shoulders and part of his shoulder blades – the entire width of his back was covered with the silken blackness.

_Amazing. Hiashi-sama NEVER let me grow my hair that long._

_…_

_But that must be a bitch to clean. _

It was another five minutes before they arrived at the rusty, forlorn gate, the black paint that once shone long dull and chipped away. The lock was still there – but brittle and pathetic.

For a moment, Sasuke merely looked at the lock, Neji not a foot behind him. The Hyuuga blinked and craned his head slightly to see Sasuke's eyes.

The black orbs were half-closed and glazed. He was remembering.

_Remembering a sad memory, I bet you anything in the world. God, Uchihas are so angsty_. Neji then blinked, looking slightly deeper into the dark eyes – where shadows swirled and secrets thrived.

_Oh God – he's really hurting. _

_Uchiha… _

Sasuke suddenly shifted, raising a hand and setting it on the lock's bar.

With a simple twist, the old, worn iron broke in two halves with a small snap, the metal underneath Sasuke's fingers turning into dust under his fingers. Sasuke gently pushed the right part of the gate – barely a feather's touch.

With a screech of metal, the gate swung shakily inward, the sound of old hinges grinding against each other screaming daggers into the still spring air.

Neji nearly winced at the sound – nearly.

_God, why do I get the feeling that this isn't going to be good?_

Sasuke didn't twitch as the gate bared the way to the huge compound; his arms were limp at his sides.

Without a word, he walked in.

Neji had no choice – he followed, eyeing the decrepit, dilapidated buildings curiously.

_Was there a fire here? Strange, I don't remember one. And the Hyuuga estate is very close to here as well…_

Silently they walked, touching the earth with light, gentle steps as if too hard of a touch could send everything inside the gates shattering like the bristliest of glass.

The Hyuuga became more uneasy with each passing moment.

_Why are we even here? I'm getting chills._

_Uchiha, what're you planning?_

_We really should go back._

Suddenly, in the middle of the main street, Sasuke stopped, staring straight ahead. Neji blinked.

"Uchiha?"

Sasuke didn't answer, still gazing straight ahead. Neji walked up so he was standing at the Uchiha's shoulder. His eyes widened.

There, a boy – no older than eight – was in the street in front of them, next to another, older boy – around thirteen years old – who was identical to the smaller, except his hair was more of a deep gray instead of bluish black.

Neji's breath caught in his throat.

_Oh my God – what IS this? Is that…_ His eyes bolted to Sasuke's emotionless face, which was staring at the scene before them with blank eyes. _Him and his brother?_

"Nii-san!" The little one cooed, grasping the older one's hand. "Nii-san – can we play together? Please?"

The other smiled down softly at the littler one.

"I'm sorry otouto – but I can't. Father wants me to go see the Hokage today." The smaller one pouted.

"But nii-san! You promised! You promised you would play with me today and teach me how to throw Shuriken!" The older boy's eyes were sad.

"Yes – I did, but little brother – I cannot. I promised Father."

"But you promised me too!" The older one's smile broadened ever so slightly, and he leaned down to ruffle the boy's hair.

"Okay – how about this? I'll play with you twice as much tomorrow, and I'll teach you to throw Shuriken twice as long, okay?"

The little one's entire aura brightened and he giggled, bolting forward to wrap his arms around the other's waist.

"Okay! I love you nii-san!" The elder smiled grimly, and he pulled the little boy away gently, leaning over to tower over the other. Still holding that smile, he flicked the smaller boy's forehead with his index finger gently.

"Foolish little brother."

Holding their stances like statues, they vanished in a spray of flame.

Neji jumped slightly, and unconsciously drew closer to Sasuke as roaring flames suddenly leaped into life all around them, burning apart every single building that they came in contact with. The Hyuuga's head snapped back and forth, swiftly taking in every detail of the blaze. It was all around them – every building Neji saw was swallowed in heat and fire as the night sky outlined the brightness. Soot filled the air, and it filled Neji's lungs; he began to cough raggedly, his eyes burning with the smoke and flame.

_What on earth is going on?! _His eyes darted back and forth. _Wait – I remember now! There WAS a fire! On the night of the massacre!_

_Oh my God._

"Nii-san!" Neji whirled behind to see behind him, and he strained to see through the blackness of both night and ash. "Nii-san!"

The same boy they had seen earlier appeared in the heart of the blaze, and he ran passed Neji and Sasuke – who didn't even shift his eyes to glance at the boy – eyes red not with smoke –

But with tears. Neji's eyes widened.

_Tears? _

"Nii-san!" The child called raggedly. "NII-SAN!"

Neji's sharp eyes caught the outline of a figure in the mists of the fiery rage, and his eyes widened even more.

_No way – _

"Nii-san!" The child cried again. "Mother… Father… why did you do it?"

The outline shifted to face the child.

"I did it to protect you, little brother – to protect you from a family that would have eventually destroyed you. Think about it – our father never loved you, Mother always ignored you – you never would have achieved something great that way. At least now – your own mind can protect you – you can become something great. But, now – you must protect me from myself. Always hate me, little brother. Always hate me – and always strive to kill me – to grow stronger. You do that, and you will leave all of this behind."

"Nii-san!" The boy called again. It seemed like that was the only word he could say.

"Remember, little brother," the older said again. "I killed our entire family – therefore – you must kill me. It is the only way you will EVER find peace."

"No… nii-san…" The boy was on his knees now, sobbing raggedly.

"Never forget, foolish little brother. Never forget…"

The transition was slow. The fire slowly faded away like it had been a ghost, and the dark, moonless night sky brightened into the spring day.

Neji blinked.

Everything was how it was when they had entered.

_What was that? A mirage? _

He turned to Sasuke, who hadn't moved a single muscle since – whatever it had been – began, his head inclined, his eyes downcast and hidden in shadow.

"U…chiha?"

"He said…" Neji eyes widened at the broken voice he now heard.

_Uchiha! This is what really happened?_

"He said that… if I got the power to defeat him – to kill him… I would be able to leave all of this behind. But now that I finally did kill him…" he raised his head slightly. "Look at it. It's still here – it hasn't vanished, it hasn't faded away. It's still as clear to me as the day it happened."

Sasuke had straightened now, his eyes half-closed and blank, his arms limp at his sides. Neji's eyes narrowed.

_All this time I never truly realized what Uchiha was going through… _

"It will never fade. None of it ever will." Neji blinked as Sasuke began to speak again. "I realize that now. It's an endless circle – full of both love and hurt, of both joy and pain. They're endless…" Sasuke raised his head to look up at the sky. Neji – after a moment – did the same. "They will always be endless."

_Uchiha – _

"Endless memories."

_I understand now. _

**End of Chapter Two – Endless Memories **

**Well, what they saw was Sasuke's memories – one of where he tells his brother that he loved him (awe! So sweet! XD) And the next one being the massacre. **

**I'm sorry if it's a bit confusing.**

**Writing this made me sniffle. –sniffle-**

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed it! Any questions, please feel free to ask! As long as you're nice about it!**

**Please review!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	3. Fiery Intensity

**Konnichi wa!**

**Kyah! I'm glad you guys like the story so much! All of you are wonderful, and every review makes me smile!**

**Except for one anonymous review I got during the first chapter that wanted me to rewrite the entire thing on THEIR terms…**

**That was the first flamer I ever REALLY got. –sniff- The person said I did a horrible job with the story… -sniff- They really wanted me to start all over… -sniff-**

**YOU'RE NOT IN CONTROL HERE, GOT IT? THIS IS MY STORY, AND I WILL WRITE IT LIKE I WANT! SO _FUCK_ – OFF! **

**Ahem! Okay – now that THAT'S off my chest…**

**And don't ask if you can see the review, okay? I deleted it. But they DID say that I got the personalities between Neji and Sasuke mixed up – that Sasuke should be the one mad and Neji should be the one teasing Sasuke.**

**Uh – HELLO? Chapter ONE here! Chapter ONE! You don't even know what happened to Sasuke during the time he was gone! You have NO RIGHT to say that!**

**And then they started asking all these questions – like, Did Sasuke kill Itachi? Why the fuck is Sasuke acting like this? What happened in Sound?**

**I'm just like – O-O! Whoa! Don't you think it's a little too SOON to be answering all those questions? Readers WILL FIND OUT LATER!**

**ARGH! And THEN they had the guts to tell me to rewrite it on those terms! I'm just like –glares- Excuse me? EX_CUUSE_ ME? What did you just say?**

**Oh – now THAT'S rubbing salt into the wound. AWFUL AWFUL AWFUL PERSON!**

**Okay people – really – PLEASE take this lesson to heart – don't tell people – even if you DON'T like the story – to rewrite the first chapter. I mean, if it sucks, and they know it – then don't say a word – let THEM take care of it!**

**I hate people who DO that! Degrade a person's story and then tell the writer to REWRITE it on their terms! Oh – come ON people! Please – I don't care if you haven't EVER done this or if you're the sweetest person in the world. TELLING AN AUTHOR – who spent TIME WRITING the story, using their thoughts and THEIR talents to make it happen – so you can read it and enjoy it – that their story is absolutely horrible in all sense of the word and then demanding them rewrite it is the most HORRIBLE thing you could EVER do. Writers NEVER deserve to have ideas and demands on how the story – _THEIR_ story – should go get shoved down their throat. It is THEIR story. Let THEM write it! If you don't like it, say so, but don't degrade the story and NEVER – EVER – tell the author to rewrite it the way YOU want it! That's selfish and inconsiderate TO THE AUTHOR!**

**Ah… -calms down-**

**Sorry everyone – I just kinda went on a righteous rampage right then. Sorry if I scared or offended anyone. I just HAD to get that off my chest.**

**Anyway, I'm glad that there ARE people who appreciate my work, and my love goes out to every single one of you! Flamers like that make me realize how grateful I am to have people who enjoy my stories. My love to you all!**

**So… ahem… with the past behind us, here's chapter three!**

**Wingless Flight**

**Chapter Three – Fiery Intensity **

They arrived at the Hyuuga Manor three minutes before curfew, and they got inside the grounds without incident.

However, as they were passing the training grounds on their way to the branch house, Sasuke stopped. Neji – who was walking behind him – noticed immediately.

"What is it, Uchiha?" He asked. Sasuke didn't answer for a moment, merely looking off into the training grounds.

"Neji." Sasuke turned to the Hyuuga, who raised an elegant eyebrow. "Do you want to know a secret?"

Neji's eyebrow went up a little higher.

"A secret? What're you talking about?" Sasuke smirked gently, not at all provoking. He stretched out his arms.

"I mean a secret. A secret involving this village. However," he smiled mischievously at the Hyuuga, eyes twinkling with hidden knowledge. "You have to be willing to sneak out past curfew."

The reply was immediate.

"No way." Sasuke grinned playfully, stretching his arms behind his back.

"Awe – Neji, you're no fun."

"And I don't care. We're NOT sneaking out past curfew."

"You'll always be a prick if you don't let loose once in a while."

Neji's pearl-white eyes shot venomous daggers in Sasuke's direction, and the Uchiha laughed, waving the attack off absent-mindedly.

"Okay – okay! I suppose it could wait until tomorrow!" Then he smiled and winked at Neji. "I never knew you enjoyed being such a prick, Neji."

"Don't call me that. Now let's go." Pushing Sasuke's back slightly forward to get the Uchiha moving, Neji herded the other shinobi back to the branch house. Sasuke laughed gently.

"Don't call you a prick or don't call you Neji, Neji?" He asked playfully.

"Both," the Hyuuga replied sharply, pushing at Sasuke's back. "Now hush up and keep moving."

Sasuke chuckled from behind a elegant hand, eyes crinkled upwards in upside down 'u's. He walked right ahead of Neji, offering no complaint or struggle as the Hyuuga herded him on, pushing and poking at the Uchiha's back.

When they reached the large room both of them were sharing, a metal collar lashed out and attached itself around Sasuke's neck, its Chakra infused atoms reenergizing the seals on Sasuke's body.

Sasuke looked at it with only minimal distress.

"Goodness – this is so uncomfortable," he complained good-naturedly, poking at the thing. Neji shot him a look as he walked over to his nightstand, taking a brush from a drawer and proceeding to pamper his hair.

"Deal with it," he snapped.

Sasuke did, and he fell upon his bed with an alien grace, falling so he was facing Neji, who was sitting on the bed along the opposite wall.

Neji was used to it by now – two weeks after being stuck with the Uchiha and having him silently watch you as you brush your hair every night gave you no choice BUT to get used to it. Shooting death glares at the Uchiha obviously wasn't going to get him to stop.

Besides, Neji wasn't… how do you say… _annoyed_ by it. It was just a little unnerving to have pitch black eyes – eyes that seemed to know every secret there ever was and seemed to hold all the wisdom anyone could ever have – stare at you with a strange intensity that couldn't even rival the glow in Naruto's eyes.

Neji had only seen a glow similar to the shine in Sasuke's eyes once – when he was fighting Naruto in the Chuunin exams. Back then, Neji had nearly been swallowed in the determination and the spark of spirit that consisted of everything Naruto was when he locked eyes with the blonde. It made his own self feel empty and… pointless. His resolution to destroy the main branch of the Hyuuga clan seemed so puny and pitiful in the face of Naruto's drive for life – HIS reason for living – HIS dream.

Sasuke's spark was on a different level entirely – it wasn't a spark – it was a raging fire. A heated blaze resided in the depths of the eyes that resembled night itself – burning with a fiery intensity that threatened to scorch the cool and collected Hyuuga.

Neji felt stripped beneath the searing gaze – he felt worthless and pathetic whenever those eyes looked at him. REALLY looked at him.

He had never felt so defenseless in his life – it felt like those eyes were seeing into his very being – destroying his inner walls and stripping bare all his secrets and inner hatreds for all to see. Sometimes he even wondered if the Uchiha was reading his mind.

But he knew the Uchiha wasn't. The eyes that looked at him didn't invade into his mind – but into his heart – his soul – where all his emotions and feelings resided.

He knew it – he knew he could hide nothing from the Uchiha. If he was feeling anger or resentment – Sasuke would be able to see through his mask of collected emotions and know exactly what the Hyuuga was feeling. Neji could hide NOTHING from Sasuke – not even the feelings or doubts he hid from himself.

And he doubted the Uchiha was even AWARE of the penetrating qualities his gaze possessed.

And he WASN'T about to let him know. He would take the secret to the grave.

With an inaudible sigh, Neji finished with his hair and set the hairbrush on his dresser, pulling his locks into a high ponytail for sleep.

He saw from the corner of his eye that Sasuke hadn't shifted an inch from where he had fallen, his body turned on it's side with his arms curled half-way to his chest, his legs pulled up against his body in a semi-fetal position, his long black hair cascading around his form like silky snakes. The metal collar – attached to the bed with a long chain and looking like some strange sexual fetish – glinted maliciously in the light.

It was only when Neji finished putting his hair in a ponytail did Sasuke look away from him – gave him sanctuary away from those fiery orbs – looking at the window outside – at the moon, not shifting his position in the slightest.

Sasuke smiled gently.

"Look. The moon has appeared now. Hmmm… it's a full moon – it makes everything so much more beautiful."

Neji shot him an inquiring glance as he untied his headband.

"And?"

Sasuke's smile widened ever so slightly.

"It matches your eyes, Neji."

Neji blinked, and he looked away. No one had ever said that to him before.

"So?" He managed to keep his voice steady. "What's your point?" Sasuke blinked, still gazing at the moon. His expression was thoughtful.

"You're… much like the moon, you know." The Hyuuga raised an eyebrow.

"I am? How?" Sasuke blinked.

"Because. You always change. I know – you believe yourself to be unshakeable – unchangeable – but yet you change every moment of the day. It's much like the moon. When you look at it – for that split second, you think it will stay there forever, but it vanishes with the sun's entrance. Then, when the next night comes, you look to the moon, hoping that it will possess the glory it did before, but when it arrives… you discover that it has changed since you gazed at it last."

"So you're saying I'm uncertain?" Neji snapped. Sasuke chuckled.

"No – I'm not saying that. The moon has a routine of change. It becomes fully there and yet it eventually vanishes altogether, only to come back again with all its glory. Much like you. You go through routines of changes everyday – everyone does. But there's one thing that's different about you compared to everyone else – something that makes you like the moon."

"And what's that?" The Hyuuga hissed, looking away in disgust.

"Like the moon, you will eventually become what you once were – full and complete. However, when that time comes, you will stay like that. And THAT, is what makes you truly beautiful."

Neji's eyes widened and he whirled to face Sasuke, only to see those eyes staring at him – staring _INTO _him – baring his soul – burning away the shadows of his secrets with their –

_Fiery intensity. _

**End Chapter Three – Fiery Intensity**

**-breathes in deeply-**

**Wow. That flamer shook me up more than I thought. An entire two chapters later and I STILL can't calm down my breathing. **

**God… it's like a huge ache settled in my chest. Whoever knew that people can be so horrible in their flamers? Ruthless… cowardly (for anonymous flamers)… pathetic… assholes…**

**Ah – gomen nasai once more. I guess I'm just not familiar enough with the pain flamers can cause.**

**I WILL NEVER GIVE THIS PAIN TO OTHERS! I SWEAR, IF I DISLIKE THE STORY I WILL BE SINCERE AND KIND ABOUT IT AND I WILL GIVE ADVICE ON HOW TO MAKE THE STORY BETTER, NOT DEMAND THE STORY GET BETTER ON MY TERMS! I SWEAR IT ON MY WRITING HAND!**

**-sighs heavily-**

**I need some chocolate. **

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Please tell me what you think, and if you must flame, please be nice about it! Flames burn my heart! –pouts-**

**I would like 23 reviews!**

**Arigato again, to all those who love the story and say so! You are what keep me going!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	4. Winged Appearance

**Konnichi wa!**

**Kyah! You guys like this story a lot! –ignoring the flamers-**

**That makes me happy!**

**And just so all of you know, I have DISABLED anonymous reviewing! So if you want to review, get a penname! XD**

**I'm sorry for doing that, but getting a penname doesn't take much. You're not even required to post stories. **

**Oh, and just so you guys now, FLAMERS DON'T MAKE ME CRY! An idiot anonymous reviewer was all like, "and don't blame us just because a flamer made you cry!" **

**I completely started laughing.**

**Crying? CRYING? I didn't cry when I got suspended on the last day of school or when my best friend started rumors about me behind my back, so like FUCK I'm going to cry over an asshole who's too cowardly to show his face (and yes, the flamer specified – it was a boy) during a review just because he likes talking down to people and telling them SHIT because he has his own self confidence issues!**

**And you know what else was funny? He also said that whoever reads Naruto fanfic is a faggot.**

**I'm just like, "Well, what the FUCK does that make you? A fucking angel? Tsk – PLEASE! Don't flatter yourself!"**

**-shakes head- That guy was just completely stupid. I still have that review, 'cause I thought it was funny.**

**And you know what the guy used as his name? 'I like pumkin'.**

**I'm just like, "Okay – that assures it. You ARE a faggot."**

**Psh – don't take it out on the writer just 'cause you got problems. **

**But really people – I don't cry over petty things such as flamers. It's the own dipshit's fault because they're afraid of the backlash both me and the website will give them if they tell me any shit under a penname. **

**FUCKING COWARDS!**

**Ahem! Sorry about that! But anyway, idiot flamers make me appreciate all the more those people who love the story! And I apologize to those anonymous reviewers who LIKE the story. You guys will just have to get a penname, but don't worry! XD It's not that hard to do! And you're not required to post stories! **

**So people – thank you all to everyone who likes the story! My heart goes out to all of you, and fudge for all! –cheers-**

**Teehee… a new twist in this chapter. One that will be later explained…**

**In the next chapter.**

**Haha! Please enjoy!**

**Wingless Flight**

**Chapter Four – Winged Appearance**

With one final punch, Neji threw Naruto to the ground, watching with a smirk as the blonde slammed into the earth and bounced back up, landing on his back.

Sasuke watched from the sidelines, eyes half-closed and his entire aura lazy and sleepy as he sat, leaning against the tree with legs bent upwards to the sky in front of him. He watched with barely any interest, but enough for you to tell that he was paying attention.

Naruto was up immediately, but Neji had already won, and he went to go get his water bottle, which Sasuke tossed nonchalantly to him.

The blonde growled.

"ARGH! I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME NEJI!" He stormed loudly, as was his way.

The Hyuuga rolled his eyes.

"Please. Next time I might just KILL you," he replied smoothly, making Naruto fly into a rage.

Out of the corner of his eye, Neji saw Sasuke's head perk up, and coal eyes looked towards the trees surrounding the training area. Neji could almost see the small cat ears flicking back and forth as Sasuke blinked and stared into the trees.

He turned to look at the Uchiha.

"What is it?" He asked at Sasuke continued to blink. If Neji looked hard enough, he could _nearly _see the small cat ear triangles moving impatiently – curiously – trying to pick up any sounds.

Sasuke didn't answer. Neji's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"_Uchiha_," he growled.

With a blink, Sasuke looked up at him.

"Hai?" He replied.

"What are you listening to?" Neji asked. Sasuke blinked, and turned his head back to look at the trees.

"Neji… you wanted to know the secret, right?"

Neji's eye twitched.

"I told you we're NOT going out past curfew!" Sasuke pouted slightly at him – barely noticeable except to those who were familiar with his pout.

"Iie! I never said that today! We don't have to now! You're done training for today, yes?"

After a moment of surveying the Uchiha, wondering about the sudden… _cheerful_… change in demeanor,_ Neji_ nodded. Sasuke smiled and pushed himself up.

"Good! Because I'm going to show you something great! But Naruto can't come along!" Neji blinked.

"And why is that, Uchiha?" He asked. Sasuke looked over his shoulder at the Hyuuga, raising a finger to his smiling lips and winking.

"Because he's not you," he replied, making Neji blink and fight to keep his cheeks their natural pale. Then he turned. "Now come on!" Then he turned back to wave at Naruto. "Sayonara, dobe!"

"See ya teme!" The blonde yelled back as he departed as well. "Bye Neji!"

"Ja ne Naruto!" Neji replied. Then he turned and followed Sasuke into the trees.

As they walked, Neji noticed Sasuke turn from slightly bouncy and teasing to quiet and alert, glancing every which way every once and a while.

_He's searching for something. _Neji thought as he walked behind Sasuke. _But what? _

Then Sasuke suddenly stopped, head cocked as he listened to something that Neji couldn't pick up. Then he smiled.

"Of course! The river!" Then he leaped into the trees. "C'mon Neji! We must hurry!"

Neji – out of habit – immediately followed suit.

"Where are you going, Uchiha?" He called as Sasuke leapt from branch to branch. Sasuke laughed.

"You'll see!"

Neji's eyes narrowed.

_Why do I not like the sound of this? _

But he knew there was no way he could stop the Uchiha without harming him, and Tsunade had given him strict orders not to cause any bodily harm to the Uchiha if he could prevent it.

Too bad for Neji. At that moment he had wanted to strangle the Uchiha.

"_I couldn't prevent it, Tsunade-sama! My hands just moved on their own!" _

Neji had to smirk grimly at that possible excuse. _Like hell she would believe that. _

They cleared the trees and arrived at the river, which was bubbling and flowing nicely in the springtime.

Sasuke smiled softly. He whistled something strange – a melody Neji had never heard before.

It made the wind fall silent. Neji looked around.

_Something strange is going to happen here. _

Neji was then nearly thrown off his feet as a powerful gust of wind suddenly rushed through the clearing into his face, and he felt Sasuke's arms wrap around him to keep him stable until the wind blew itself out.

_Get off me Uchiha! I don't need your help!_

But he knew he did.

When all became quiet again, Sasuke took his arms away from Neji and straightened, staring at something in front of them. Neji took his arms from his head and glanced at the Uchiha before slowly raising his eyes to see what Sasuke saw.

His eyes widened.

A strange, winged serpent made of swirling folds of wind rested in front of them, pearl-colored eyes staring down at them as wings stretched to the sky.

It was translucent – Neji could see the trees behind the serpent, but it was still solid enough to give it a positive form.

Leaves and sand whirled in the confines of the winged serpent's body, its ever shifting body carrying small particles of earth.

But even though Neji was shocked, he still had enough sense to marvel at the beast – it was huge and strangely beautiful, with its wings hanging in the air like fog around its body.

And the thing was _HUGE_.

Sasuke didn't look surprised in the least. Neji was left speechless.

_What on earth IS that thing? A summoning? _

"_Oh my… do my well-worn eyes fool me?" _A voice spoke softly – regally – in Neji's head.

Sasuke smiled. Neji glanced at him. _So he can hear it too? _

The great wind serpent shifted, stretching its long neck and rolling the muscles in its back.

"_Here you are… after so long… is it truly you?" _

Sasuke's smile widened.

"I'd like to believe so," he replied to the winged serpent. "Byakkou."

**Chapter Four – Winged Appearance**

**Heeheehee…**

**Not saying who exactly the newcomer is!**

**Finally! This story is going somewhere! This isn't plotless, m'kay? There is a plot in this story! And you will discover it!**

**Eventually.**

**When I feel like it. XD**

**Well, once again, thank you everyone who stayed with me and appreciate the story!**

**That really means a lot!**

**I love you all! Fudge for all!**

**And please review! I would like 37!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	5. Sparkling Orbs

**Konnichi wa!**

**Hey – this is great! I'm glad you like this story! And I even saw some people made pennames after reading the other chapter! XD Awe – thanks guys, ya'll are sweet.**

**Hmm… no questions are answered in this chapter – it's the next one that everything'll be explained. **

**And someone else makes an appearance! O.O Oh – I wonder who!**

**Read on! I hope you like it!**

**Wingless Flight**

**Chapter Five – Sparkling Orbs**

Neji's eyes widened. He looked at Sasuke.

"Uchiha – you KNOW this thing –?"

"_Oh my goodness!" _

Neji found himself pushed up against a boulder in the clearing as the huge serpent bolted forward, nose-to-nose with the Hyuuga.

"_Who are you? You're a Hyuuga, correct? That's correct, yes Suzaku?" _Byakkou turned to look at Sasuke, who was watching calmly, hugging his elbows and his eyes half-closed.

Neji blinked. _Suzaku? WHAT? _

"Yes, my dear Byakkou," Sasuke replied smoothly. "That is the protégé of the Hyuuga clan."

Byakkou blinked.

"_Protégé? What? You mean this is…" _Byakkou turned back to look at Neji, who was staring up at him, wondering if the serpent was going to bite his head off. _"Neji Hyuuga?" _

Neji blinked again, but remained silent.

After a moment, Sasuke chuckled gently.

"You're supposed to answer him, Neji," he informed warmly.

The said Hyuuga blinked once more, looking at Sasuke, and then he looked up at Byakkou. The serpent cocked its head.

"_You ARE Neji Hyuuga, correct?" _

Neji looked at him blankly for another moment, and then nodded. The serpent clucked.

"_I see." _He turned to Sasuke. _"Extraordinary." _

Sasuke nodded gracefully in return.

Temporarily forgetting about Neji, Byakkou left him, going instead to place himself in front of Sasuke, who looked up at him calmly.

Byakkou daintily shook his head.

"_Dear, dear – it pains me to see you in such a prison, my dear Suzaku," _he commented. Neji raised an eyebrow. _Huh? Prison? _

Sasuke laughed – a smooth, gentle, warm sound that Neji never would have expected to leave his throat.

"Dear Byakkou love, this is not a prison. I feel it not like it is." Byakkou didn't seem to understand.

"_But surely you must experience SOME discomfort – mortal flesh cannot channel all of your celestial energy." _

Sasuke shrugged, and even that movement held a strange regal grace.

"This body is surprisingly capable of doing just that. The 'chakra lines' running through this body are strangely accommodating," Sasuke replied smoothly. Byakkou looked taken aback.

"_Does thou jest?" _Sasuke laughed again.

"My dear Byakkou, I believe not."

Byakkou's entire demeanor seemed to shrink.

"_In all my years… amazing. So this Uchiha you thrive in is as powerful as the mortals say?" _

_Who is that thing talking to? _Neji asked himself. _Sasuke is right there – he IS the Uchiha. _

"Yes, my love," Sasuke replied. "Even without my assistance he gained enough power to become multiple levels higher than the Sannin."

_Multiple levels? _Neji thought frantically. _Really? _

Byakkou cocked his head.

"_Sannin? My dear Suzaku, what is that?" _He asked. Sasuke merely looked at him for a moment before he sighed, smiling softly.

"Ah – alas, I forgot. Being in this body has given me information about the mortal world that not even celestial bodies know. Sannin are the three most powerful ninja you could ever meet, to put it simple," he replied.

"_Most powerful ninja?"_

"Aye."

Byakkou seemed to ponder over this for a moment before sighing.

"_Why?" _He asked Sasuke simply. Sasuke blinked.

"Nani?" He asked.

"_Why… did the Emperor of the Heavens choose you?" _Byakkou asked. Sasuke smiled kindly at the serpent.

"It is not my job to analyze the Emperor's reasons," he replied gently. Byakkou shook his head.

"_But my love, why you? Because you are the most powerful? The most righteous?" _

Sasuke waved it away.

"Byakkou love, it isn't our place to question the Emperor. I was chosen because I was chosen. We cannot get any deeper than that," he replied simply.

"_But surely there must be a reason –"_

"Byakkou," Sasuke inclined his head to look up at the serpent sternly, and Neji could see something flash in those eyes that he would never be able to stand up against. He had no idea how the serpent managed to keep a blank face.

"_Very well Suzaku, very well." _Then the serpent looked around. _"I have discovered you, so that means that Genbu knows where you are as well. Where IS that lazy turtle?" _

Sasuke laughed softly.

"Relax dear Byakkou, he comes in time."

"_I know that for a fact, but the question is when will he ARRIVE?" _

"_Ah, shut yer trap, serpent – I'm already here." _

Neji jumped as the boulder he was leaning against shifted and lifted upwards, carrying him with it.

Sasuke turned to see the entire boulder rising upwards.

"Genbu!" He exclaimed.

"_It's about time," _Byakkou muttered.

Neji looked down to see he was on the shoulder plates of a huge turtle, the shell covered in years of moss and weeds.

Smiling, Sasuke walked over to the turtle, completely ignoring Neji as he leaned over to be eye level with the 24-ton turtle.

"I thank you for limiting your size, my old friend," Sasuke said. "That takes great strain off the earth."

"_No trouble, dear Suzaku. But…" _The body under Neji shifted uncomfortably, nearly making him lose his balance. _"I believe I have a hitch hiker." _

Sasuke looked up at Neji for the first time since Byakkou had appeared, and Neji's eyes widened as he looked into blood red orbs, feeling like he had just been swallowed whole.

But these were different. They weren't the merciless, emotionless pinwheels of the Sharingan, and they weren't the same ruthless, crushing eyes of the nine tailed fox.

They were full of emotion – wise, calm, serene emotion – but at the same time Neji could see unbelievable power – power that made him instantly know that with one certain look, his entire being – soul and all – would instantly burst upwards into flame.

But at the same time – they gave the certain promise of protection, of safety – that one would get from a family, or a lover. For one split second, as Neji gazed at his reflection in those pure red eyes, he felt safe – something that he hadn't felt in years. The orbs sparkled with the knowledge of thousands of years.

Then Sasuke smiled, amused, and the line was snapped.

"Yes – I suppose you're right."

Neji found hands on his waist, holding him securely as he was lifted up from the turtle's shoulders.

The Hyuuga fought from blushing.

_It's like I don't weigh anything! _

Sasuke gently set Neji on the ground, and the Hyuuga could've sworn that the Uchiha's fingers lingered on his hips a bit longer than necessary.

"_And who's the child?" _Genbu asked gruffly.

"_That child, Genbu, is Neji Hyuuga! Neji Hyuuga!" _Byakkou replied excitedly, going to the turtle's side. _"Isn't he an absolute doll?" _

THAT struck Neji as offensive. Sasuke giggled softly beside him.

"Relax dear Neji," he breathed to the Hyuuga. "He knows not what he does."

Neji chose not to answer.

Both Byakkou and Genbu surveyed Neji for a moment before Genbu commented.

"_He's obviously of your blood, Byakkou," _he said. _"I can see it in his eyes." _

_My eyes? _Neji thought.

Sasuke laughed.

"Ah – my old friends – too long has it been since I have gazed upon you."

Both Genbu and Byakkou nodded.

"_Yes, dear Suzaku," _the wind serpent replied. _"But… it nears that time, does it not?" _

Sasuke's eyes turned dark and he sighed.

"Aye, Byakkou," he replied. "It draws closer every day."

"_But perhaps we can prevent it this time!" _Byakkou cooed hopefully. _"You have destroyed Sieryu's warriors, correct?" _

"_That blasted dragon!" _Genbu hissed before Sasuke had a chance to answer. _"If I had the power I would –"_

"_But you do not, Genbu dear," _Byakkou cut him off gently. _"Only Suzaku could possibly stand against that awful creature."_

"_Yes – we find it hard to believe he's related to you," _Genbu growled.

"He's related to all of us," Sasuke added quickly – smoothly. "We can do nothing to stop that. Brothers attack not each other."

"_Tell that to HIM!" _Genbu hissed. _"The blasted dragon nearly KILLED me!" _

"Yes – he did," Sasuke replied calmly. "And he was punished for it. We all felt your pain that dreadful day, my friend – even the one that caused it. Make no mistake."

"_And yet the bloody creature STILL insists on causing trouble!" _Genbu muttered to no one in particular. _"The stupid dragon just doesn't LEARN!" _

"He is cunning without having to learn," Sasuke replied. "He believes himself superior – you know that."

_What on earth are they talking about? _Neji asked himself.

As if sensing his thoughts, Sasuke laughed.

"My dear friends – it's wonderful to see you both after such a long while – but please remember, dear Neji knows not what of we speak."

"_That's true, isn't it?" _Byakkou commented. Genbu yawned.

"_Very well then, I will take your blood and explain, Byakkou." _In two strides he was at Neji's feet and the Hyuuga felt a powerful jaw grip his shirt front before he was tossed onto the shoulder plates. _"You two have a lot of catching up to do, and the sooner the child knows what's going on, the better. Please, leave this to me," _Genbu told Sasuke and the wind serpent. Sasuke cocked his head.

"Are you sure, Genbu dear?" He asked. The turtle snorted.

"_Aye – that I am. I'll see you two later." _

"Safe tidings, old friend!" Sasuke called at the turtle's back. "You as well, Neji!"

"_Yes, my child!" _Byakkou cooed enthusiastically. _"And listen to Genbu – no matter how old that turtle is, he STILL knows his stuff – the old coot!"_

"_Aye – shut yer trap, you blasted serpent!" _Genbu roared over his shoulder, making Byakkou laugh.

Neji turned his head to look at both Byakkou and Sasuke before they disappeared into the trees.

**End Chapter Five – Sparkling Orbs**

**Hmmm… a giant turtle. Fun. XD**

**Well, I hope you liked it, everyone!**

**Please read and review! I would like 45!**

**Thank you for everything!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	6. Ancient Death

**Konnichi wa!**

**Kyah! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! School sucks! XP**

**Not a very exciting chapter – but key to understanding how the story will work. Please read, or you'll totally be confused in the chapters to come:D **

**Here's chapter six!**

**Wingless Flight**

**Chapter Six – Ancient Death**

Neji was on Genbu's back now, sitting cross-legged on the turtle's huge shell as he lumbered through the trees.

All of them shifted and moved aside as the turtle came through, pulling their roots up out of the earth and scattering to the side as Genbu passed. Neji turned his head to see the trees move again to their former spots and plant themselves back into the earth after the huge reptile passed.

_Whoa… _He thought in awe.

"_So child," _the huge turtle began as he walked, making Neji look down at his scaly head. _"What do you want to know?" _

_Oh God – where to begin? _Neji thought grimly.

"Okay…" he began. "Let's start with Uchiha. That winged serpent called him Suzaku. What is that?"

"_Suzaku is an ancient celestial body," _Genbu replied without missing a stride. _"He helps rule the earth with three other bodies – Byakkou, Sieryu, and me – Genbu." _

"Celestial bodies?" Neji asked. "How did THAT happen?"

Genbu waited as a huge dead tree picked itself up and scrambled out of his way before answering.

"_Long ago – before even time was created, the Emperor of the Heavens had so much power, that the world threatened to be dissolved in chaos._

"_So – before that could happen, the Emperor of the Heavens split his power into four creations, classifying his powers into the four elements – fire, water, wind, and earth. These four creations were known as celestial bodies."_

"And you three – being Genbu, Byakkou, and Suzaku – are those celestial bodies?" Neji asked.

"_Correct," _Genbu replied. _"There is one more – Sieryu, the ruler of water – but he is an outcast. An evil outcast who uses his divine powers for nothing but destruction. Sure he complies with us sometimes – to create rain and other good things – but other that, he merely uses his powers for chaos."_

"So what happened to Suzaku?" Neji asked. "Why is he in the Uchiha's body?"

"_Long ago – two thousand years to be precise – the Emperor of the Heavens decided to separate Suzaku and Sieryu. They are bitter enemies, and whenever they meet – havoc breaks loose worldwide. And since they are literally polar opposites – Suzaku being commander of fire and Sieryu water – the results of their meetings were catastrophic. And they were meeting more and more as time went by. So the Emperor of the Heavens felt it needed to step in and separate the two – by sealing them both in human blood. I don't know which human family Sieryu was forced into – I don't even think the Emperor did that to him – but He chose to have Suzaku sealed away in the bodies and blood of the Uchiha clan. Their bloodline trait – the Sharingan – was birthed BECAUSE of his entrance into their blood." _

Neji blinked.

"Is that why the Sharingan is red?" He asked. Genbu nodded as huge stones lifted up from the pit of the river to allow him to cross.

"_Correct. So, Suzaku complied, allowing himself to be sealed away into the most powerful family of the Uchiha clan. And there he lived for the past three thousand years, living inside the blood of the Uchihas, being reborn and passed down to generation after generation. Every place there was even an inkling of his spirit – even a tiny drop – the Sharingan took shape. The more amount of soul that resided in a body, the more powerful the bloodline trait. All we – the other celestial bodies – had to do was wait. Suzaku was asleep all this time – dormant and not knowing what was going on. But eventually – he would reawaken, and we would see him again."_

"So he finally awoke inside of the Uchiha?" Neji asked.

"_That's right. He finally opened his eyes when Sasuke was eight years old – two days after the massacre of his clan._

"_Sasuke noticed Suzaku's presence immediately, and we were terrified that his own soul and mind would try to drive Suzaku out – killing them both. We could do nothing to help – the Emperor had forbidden it. We could do nothing but stand and watch. And pray to our Father. _

"_Sasuke didn't even attempt to force out Suzaku – in fact – he welcomed the phoenix with open arms, listening to the ancient advice and accepting the age-old power." _

"So THAT'S why he's so strong!" Neji realized. Smiling proudly, Genbu nodded.

"_Again – correct." _

"But I don't understand something," Neji said, picking himself up and sliding down the curve of Genbu's back to rest on the broad shell parts that made the shoulder blades. "If he already had all of that power, why did he leave for Sound? Why didn't he just use the power he gained from Suzaku to kill Itachi?"

Genbu sighed.

"_Yes – you ARE Byakkou's child – amazing perceptive. Well, this is where you get to see Uchiha stubbornness – ALSO something thanks to Suzaku. Sasuke insisted that he didn't want to handicap himself by using Suzaku's power to assist him – he wanted to gain the power needed to defeat his brother on his own. And, Suzaku… also had… a reason to go there." _

Neji blinked.

"What? Why? Why would he mess with mortals? Why did a celestial body have a reason to go there?"

Genbu sighed heavily as they came to rest.

After a moment of stillness, Neji disembarked, taking a seat in front of Genbu's large head.

"_Well… I guess I'll have to tell you the entire story. Every two thousand years, a war takes place between the celestial bodies – an all out war. It's the Emperor's way to make sure the power is balanced between the four bodies. The four bodies are given a certain number of mortal warriors gifted with abnormal powers – Celestial Warriors, they are called – and these warriors fight each other until there is either one or none left standing. If the powers are balanced, then the war ends in a tie. However, if there is one celestial warrior remaining, then the Emperor steps in and drains the winning body of power until it is even with the other three. And thus, powers are balanced and peace is maintained. It's been going on ever since we four were born." _

"Wow…" Neji breathed. "So what does this have to do with Sound?"

Genbu looked him in the eye.

"_Before I answer that, Byakkou child, I think you should realize how colossal these wars were. Not JUST the celestial warriors died, but nearly thousands of other humans caught in the deadly crossfire died as well. For countless years, we four celestial bodies have fought and blood has been spilled on our behalf – countless oceans of blood. We always became close with our celestial warriors and their lives – it was inevitable – but ALWAYS we had to watch them fight and kill and die."_

Genbu sighed heavily.

"_It hurt us all – it did. The only one who showed no remorse was Sieryu – his celestial warriors are merely tools used to cut down the other warriors. He couldn't care less if their blood was splashed."_

He looked up to Neji, who was listening attentively.

"_But Suzaku – ah, Emperor bless him – he was the most compassionate of the four of us, poor bird. He was hurt the most when his celestial warriors died, and he hated having this war. Every two thousand years – without fail – it would take place._

"_So he made a plan. If the celestial bodies could befriend one another, and seek to protect each other instead of kill each other, then perhaps they could avoid such disastrous, terrible wars. _

"_I barely spoke to him at the time. Sure we combined our powers to help control the earth at times, but I wanted nothing to do with him. He found his way to my chambers – deep inside of the earth – to speak with me._

"_He told me of his plan – and I am the wisest of the four – so I immediately saw the sense in his plans and agreed. _

"_Next he looked to Byakkou – in the highest air around the highest mountain tops. The serpent was a little slow in agreeing – he was afraid of change – afraid of the Emperor's wraith – but eventually, he agreed as well. _

"_Sieryu, however, would not be budged. In fact, when Suzaku first called to him, first told him his idea, Sieryu summoned a terrible storm, creating a great tidal wave, hoping to drown Suzaku and carry him to the darkest depths of the ocean floor. Suzaku managed to escape – barely. _

"_We three spent more time with each other, watching over the earth from a great cave high enough for Byakkou, low enough for myself, and close enough to the fiery bowels of the earth for Suzaku. _

"_It took us twenty thousand years to finally understand each other – to deal with each other – to love each other. This will be the twenty-second year since we first had counsel together. With luck, we will be able to stop the next war, which is drawing ever closer."_

Neji was getting impatient.

"So what about Sound…?"

"_I'm getting to that," _Genbu snapped. _"Anyway, throughout the years, Suzaku has realized that Sieryu was – without fail – ALWAYS the one to trigger the wars. So, he got the idea that if we could eliminate his celestial warriors and remove him from the war early, the war wouldn't start at all. We three have no desire to send our celestial warriors to the others' throats. _

"_So Suzaku used Orochimaru's suggestion to his advantage. That smart bird – he KNEW that the Emperor would chose people like the ones in Sound for Sieryu's warriors – he could SENSE it, I swear! So he sent Sasuke to Sound, and eventually, every single person under Orochimaru's rule – including the snake himself – were killed. Even if Suzaku missed one or two, it wouldn't matter, they would have no chance against ours. So, hopefully, this will be the first time this world will have peace."_

Neji was skeptical.

"And you're saying that the Emperor of the Heavens hasn't noticed ANYTHING?" He asked.

Genbu – as far as Neji could tell – shrugged.

"_The Emperor takes care of the humans and leaves us to our own devices. Sure we get messages from him tell us to create this certain thing at this certain place, but other than that, he lets us do what we wish. As long as we don't fight before we're supposed to."_

Neji noticed Genbu was bitter at this last statement.

Then he asked a more… personal question.

"And what about Suzaku and Byakkou?" He asked. "Are they…?"

Genbu blinked.

"_Oh, you're speaking of their relationship?" _At Neji's nod, Genbu laughed. _"Oh yes – before Suzaku was sealed away, they had been together for at least eight thousand years."_

Neji blinked.

"But they're brothers."

"_And?"_

Neji was confused.

"Wouldn't that be incest?"

Genbu blinked at him, now being the one confused. Then he grinned toothily.

"_Mortal laws don't apply to us celestial bodies, Byakkou child. Besides, only in human shape can they do anything physical. They were content to be one in mind, if not one in body."_

"I see…" Neji murmured. Genbu blinked at him, waiting for another question. "And what of you? What element do you control?"

"_I control earth, and all matters of it," _Genbu replied. _"In fact, I tend to sleep quite a lot, and the other two have told me that every time I snore, an earthquake strikes."_

Neji blinked.

"Really?"

"_That's what the other two say. You know, a volcano erupts when I snore and Suzaku sneezes at the exact same time."_

Neji was tempted to laugh.

"Really?"

"_Yep. And wildfires start whenever me and Byakkou have a spat. He steals some fire from Suzaku's essence, and then he throws it down into the forests and blows on them to annoy me and make my shell itch. Suzaku has to go to the Emperor of the Heavens, and then He goes to Sieryu ordering to make it rain in that particular spot. Sometimes though, the blasted dragon doesn't do it, and so the humans have to put the fire out." _

Neji looked away, amused.

"So… how did I become Byakkou's child?" He asked the turtle.

"_Well, all celestial warriors are born roughly about the same generation with a certain celestial body in mind. Then, while they are in the womb, a part of that particular body's essence is taken from them and then implanted in the soul of the unborn child. That way, the child and the celestial body are spiritually linked, and the body can find the human when the time comes."_

"Don't you know who your warriors are right away, then?" Neji asked. Genbu shook his head.

"_Nope – before the warriors are born, the celestial bodies are all called to the Emperor's Heavenly Court, and nine slices of essence are taken from each of us. Then we are sent away, and we never know who our warriors are until the right time comes."_

Neji blinked and then nodded.

"So… this war of yours… it's coming?"

Genbu merely looked at him for a moment and then sighed, nodding."

"_Aye – I'm afraid it is. I can feel it in my shell – with every day that passes, that time comes closer and closer."_

Then the turtle's eyes turned sharp, and it sent a chill through Neji's body.

"_The time of ancient death."_

**End Chapter Six – Ancient Death**

**Like I said, boring, but strongly hints at things exciting to come:D**

**Oh… a war going to kill thousands… I'm excited. XD**

**Please review! I would like 57!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	7. Tainted Beginnings

**Konnichi wa!**

**Ah… Sunday. And I have done all my homework. Ah – life is good.**

**So I'm posting the next chapter!**

**I hope you like it!**

**Ja ja!**

**Wingless Flight**

**Chapter Seven – Tainted Beginnings**

Neji and Genbu were close to the clearing when the large turtle suddenly stopped.

The Hyuuga blinked.

"Why'd you stop?"

The huge turtle was grinning. He shifted, resting his stomach on the floor.

"I wanna watch this," he murmured in response. Neji blinked at him.

"Watch WHAT?"

Still grinning, the huge turtle nudged Neji's back slightly, making the Hyuuga take a few steps forward.

"See for yerself – but don't get caught."

Neji inwardly scoffed.

_Caught? Who does he think he's talking to? _

But he complied anyway, disappearing into the foliage. _But I wonder… WHAT is he talking about? _

"Heheh – you look stunning in human form, Byakkou,"

"_Oh – Suzaku-love, stop saying that!"_

"Why? I can't deny the truth. Would you rather me call you ugly?"

"_Oh, Suzaku dear, don't be daft."_

"Very well then. Stop complaining."

Neji instantly flattened himself against the branch he was on at the very first word, straining his eyes to see and not daring to risk using the Byakugon.

He saw Sasuke leaning against the trunk underneath him, arms and ankles crossed as he looked at another man with happy, half-closed eyes.

Neji himself had to admit – the other was stunning. Everything about him was white. White hair, eyes, clothing, nails – everything except his skin tone – which was as light as it could be without being sickly looking – was the absence of color. He was slender and well-built, with a katana wrapped around his belt with a white sash.

The Hyuuga blinked.

_His eyes look just like the Hyuuga clan's. _

The other laughed, his mouth not moving as he spoke.

"_Oh dear Suzaku – I'm not complaining! It just… embarrasses me!"_

Sasuke laughed gently.

"You get embarrassed way too easily, Byakkou."

The other blinked and then glared at the phoenix vessel.

"_I do not!"_

"Do too."

"_SUZAKU!"_

Sasuke laughed again.

"All right – all right. I'll stop. Happy?"

Byakkou sighed and relaxed.

"_Very. Thank you." _

Then he raised his head, and merely looked at Sasuke for a moment. Sasuke blinked at him.

"What is it?"

Byakkou sighed once more.

"_It's just that…" _he surveyed Sasuke again. _"I'm not used to seeing you – like – that. I just…" _he cut himself off and shook his head. Sasuke smiled at him.

"What Byakkou? You think I have changed?" He asked, pushing himself off the tree trunk and nearer to Byakkou.

The other blushed furiously.

"_No! No – not at all! Of course you haven't changed! You're just like –"_

"But I HAVE changed, Byakkou," Sasuke cut him off softly, his gaze as intense as the power behind the voice. "And you know it. But relax," his voice became truly soft and he leaned forward to whisper in Byakkou's ear. Neji's sharp hearing picked up every word. "I haven't changed towards you."

Byakkou gulped, still red.

"_And what about – the boy –?"_

"Sasuke is free to choose whom he loves," Suzaku replied easily, turning slightly so that his sides were to Byakkou and the tree that Neji was hiding in. "In fact, I believe he may already have someone in mind."

Intense red eyes snapped open to zone in directly where Neji was concealed, and he felt his limbs stiffen.

_He knows I'm here! _

Byakkou got excited.

"_Really? Who?" _

Sasuke's gaze left Neji's hiding place to lock on Byakkou.

"Since when did you care about mortals outside of war, Byakkou?" His voice was deathly icy.

Neji's eyes widened and so did the identical ones of Byakkou – the celestial body hadn't expected that. Sasuke's entire aura had changed so suddenly.

But then the moment of shock passed, and Byakkou's white eyebrows furrowed, and he looked to the ground, clasping his hands in front of him.

"You were right, Suzaku love," his voice was soft, but the last word was even softer – it sounded forced.

Neji saw Sasuke's eyes widen, and Byakkou's own orbs rose to lock gazes with his. The winged serpent's voice was hard. "You HAVE changed."

With a spiral of wind, the serpent was gone.

Sasuke laughed bitterly.

"Yes," he spoke to the air, turning his head slightly and raising his right palm to his forehead. "But for better or for worse?" Shaking his head, he ran his fingers through his hair. He chuckled, still with that same bitterness. "Oh child, how you've changed me!"

He closed his eyes.

"_You really know how to break a heart, don't you?" _

Sasuke turned to see Genbu lumbering through the trees. Neji had to cling on for dear life as the tree he was hiding in uprooted itself with a mighty jerk and got out of the huge turtle's way.

The Uchiha smiled grimly.

"Don't remind me, Genbu. I know – I'm a horrible person."

Genbu snorted.

"_No – that blasted boy that lives with you is! You were never like this before –"_

"Don't you DARE insult him!" Sasuke snapped, bristling. "That boy was my salvation – he was the one who awakened me and HE was the one who chose to accept me instead of killing us both! I won't hear one ill word against him!"

Genbu looked taken aback for a moment before he sighed and shook his head.

"_Still as protective as always – I see. But still, that boy is mentally ill."_

"No he is not," Sasuke growled dangerously. Genbu gave him a long look.

"_You've picked up his ability to deny, at the very least." _

"The poor child lost his entire family when he was eight – of course he would try to deny –!"

"_THAT BOY HAS TAINTED YOU, SUZAKU!" _Genbu roared, cutting Sasuke off. _"WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT – THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED! FACE IT! THAT BOY WAS DRENCHED IN DEATH AND BLOOD WHEN HE WAS A CHILD! HE HAS ALWAYS BEEN LIKE THAT! EVERYWHERE HE GOES, DESTRUCTION AND CHAOS FOLLOW! YOU MIGHT LOVE THAT BOY TO PIECES, BUT –" _Then Genbu seemed to gain control of himself as he heard his own words. His entire demeanor seemed to shrink, and he took a deep breath, beginning again – more calmly this time. _"You might love that boy to pieces, Suzaku. But please…" _he strained the last word. _"Don't forget about the life you left behind." _

Sasuke had bowed his head, letting his hair fall to hide his face. He shifted now.

"Thank you, Celestial Body Genbu." Sasuke raised his head, giving Genbu a good look at the raging Sharingan. "_Suzaku…_" He hissed out the name."…will make sure to take it to heart."

With that, Sasuke whirled and disappeared into the trees. Genbu sighed.

"_Do yer job, Byakkou child," _he called over his shoulder to Neji, who was still in the tree. _"Follow him." _

Neji – after a moment – complied.

_I don't understand ANYTHING that's going on. _



He found Sasuke on the stone Hokage faces, curled up against a tree to the side and watching the sun.

"Uchiha," he greeted simply, watching from a few feet back to make sure Sasuke didn't break the seals and whip out Chidori on him.

"Neji."

The name was emotionless – Sasuke hadn't even looked at him. The Hyuuga took that as a sign of safety. He went closer to the Uchiha, sitting next to him. He saw the look in Sasuke's eyes.

"Uchiha –"

"Is what Genbu said true, Neji?" Sasuke asked him suddenly, cutting the Hyuuga off. "Did I really cause change in Suzaku _that _badly? The need to take revenge on Itachi for so long… seeing my entire clan get murdered… gaining so much power – did I really became tainted because of it?"

Neji thought about this, and after a moment, sighed.

"Well, I'm sure many people here think that," he replied, looking away.

There was silence for a moment. Then Sasuke looked at Neji. The Hyuuga, catching the movement in the corner of his eye, turned his head to meet the Uchiha's gaze.

Sasuke's eyes were intense and searching.

"Do you?" He asked.

Neji merely looked at him for a moment. Then his eyes narrowed.

"Even if I did, why would you care?" He asked carefully. "Daily, people tell you that they despise you – that you should, 'jump off the nearest cliff' – they're not secretive about their feelings at all, yet you just brush them off! Why should the way _I _feel be any different?"

"It's that fact alone that makes the difference."

Neji blinked.

"What fact?"

Sasuke met his gaze with an even one of his own.

"The very fact that you are you makes the difference."

Neji gave him a hard look, but then he sighed and shook his head, breaking the connection. He shifted to sit closer to Sasuke, sitting on the tree's right side and leaning his back against it.

"I don't have a clue about what's going on."

Sasuke gave a weak chuckle.

"Don't worry – neither do I." Neji turned his head slightly to look at the black hair cascading down the slender back.

"But you have the spirit of a celestial body inside you – you MUST know SOME of the answers."

He heard Sasuke sigh as the sun sank lower.

"What is the use knowing the answer to one question when millions of others spring up in that one's place?" The Uchiha asked. Neji smirked.

"That bad, huh?"

"Worse."

The smirk fell from Neji's face. His gaze shifted to the setting sun.

"So… what CAN you tell me?"

"Whatever answers I could possibly have for whatever questions you could possibly ask."

The smirk was back again.

"All right. Let's start with you. Where do YOU fit into all of this?"

"I am a child of Suzaku's," Sasuke replied, not looking at Neji. "Like you, I am a child of a celestial body – a celestial warrior."

Neji blinked.

"I see. Do you know of the other celestial warriors?"

"Only if Suzaku tells me of them. Right now, he doesn't want to make contact with any of them, therefore he won't tell me their names."

Neji shifted again so he was sitting next to the Uchiha and facing him.

"Are you… all right… with a celestial body inside of you?"

Sasuke gave a dry grin.

"Well, it makes my skull a little cramped at times, but other than that, it's all right. It's…" he closed his eyes. "Comforting. Like there's someone always there for you – always watching over you." he laid his cheek in his crossed arms, his knees pulled up underneath his chin. "I've never had that feeling before – not until he awoke."

There was silence for a moment. Neji was fighting to find a way to put his next question into words.

"So… who am I talking to? Right now? Sasuke Uchiha, or the celestial body Suzaku?"

Sasuke merely looked at him for a moment before smiling gently.

"Well, a little bit of both. If Suzaku is in complete control, my eyes are red. However, if I'm in control, they're black. If it's both of us though, my eyes are black with traces of red."

Neji's face scrunched up.

"I can't see any red."

"Because you're not close enough. They're there."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Neji gazed hard into Sasuke's eyes. The other stared back, amused.

"Well?"

"I still can't see it. I swear – there is NO RED in your eyes."

"Tsk – for a Byakugon user, your sight isn't that good."

"Don't bring my bloodline into this!"

Sasuke laughed gently.

"But it's there – I swear it!"

Neji's lips pulled into a distasteful sneer. He didn't care if it was such a trivial thing as eye color – he wanted to see the red, dammit!

"May I… get closer?"

"If that's what it takes for you to see it, sure."

Neji shifted, resting again when he was shoulder to shoulder with the Uchiha, facing the tree as Sasuke's back rested on the bark. The fact that they were _extremely _close was lost upon the Hyuuga as he gazed hard into Sasuke's eyes, trying to see the red the other spoke of.

He still didn't see it, and he was less than eight inches away! Neji grit his teeth in frustration, and Sasuke stayed silent.

Then, he saw something change in the black orbs, and he leaned closer, his nose nearly touching the apple of the Uchiha's cheek.

"Do you see it?" Sasuke's soft voice made him blink. He cocked his head slightly.

"I thought I did, but…" his eyes narrowed. "I'm starting to think I imagined it."

Sasuke laughed gently.

"You didn't."

As Neji stared, Sasuke's eyes began to change. The black orbs seemed to be spinning as if on a wheel, and as he watched, a sliver of red slipped down through the retina and into the pupil, growing outwards in a spiral as more of the color was added. This continued until the blood red color stretched all the way to the edge of the eye, dousing the normally-black orb completely in the color.

The Hyuuga was fascinated. He drew back slightly to see that Sasuke's legs had stretched out from their spot against his chest, and his hands were in his lap. The Uchiha's entire demeanor was completely different.

"So…" Neji began hesitantly. "You are Suzaku now, correct?"

The other chuckled – a deep, throaty sound that didn't sound like Sasuke at all.

"Correct." Then those eyes locked onto him again, surveying him – testing him. "Which one do you prefer?"

Neji's voice was firm.

"The other."

Sasuke laughed again.

"Of course – with one pair of eyes red like blood and the other pair as black as burning tar, what _good _could come out of any of it?"

"Save your riddles for Byakkou," Neji hissed. Sasuke's gaze became hard.

"Don't mock _ME_, child –"

"Sasuke Uchiha," Neji stated. "Come back."

Sasuke gave him a hard look before reaching out and taking Neji's cheek in his hand, drawing the Hyuuga close again, so that they were eye level and Neji's nose was brushing against Sasuke's cheek.

"You might want to see this," the Uchiha explained, his entire body relaxing.

Neji once again saw the commanding eyes – now red – bleed the color away as they spun in reverse, the red slowly being drained away, and leaving the orbs once again as black as night.

Sasuke gave him a grim smile, and Neji could tell in the way he sat that it was truly Sasuke Uchiha.

"Forgive him," he breathed. "He's still a little uptight about the fight with Byakkou."

Neji snorted.

"If Byakkou truly loves him, then everything will be fine," he snapped. "The bird should just STOP worrying about it!"

"And since when did you know that, Neji?" Sasuke asked softly. "Since when did you know anything about _LOVE_?"

Neji blinked and turned his head to face the Uchiha. He smirked grimly.

"Don't be fooled, Uchiha. We all have tainted beginnings."

**Chapter Seven – Tainted Beginnings **

**Hmm… I'm beginning to make Suzaku look like a bad guy…**

**But don't worry! He's just a little…**

**Touchy. Right now.**

**Well, please review! I would like 68!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	8. Binding Promises

**Konnichi wa!**

**Teehee. For some reason, I like this chapter.**

**I don't know why.**

**Anywho, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Ja ja till the end!**

**Wingless Flight**

**Chapter Eight – Binding Promises **

"Neji."

That same voice again – that same word coming out of that same _GODFORSAKEN _mouth.

Still, he turned around.

"_WHAT_, Uchiha?"

The other looked at him blankly.

"What is wrong?"

Neji's eyes betrayed nothing.

"What're you talking about?" He asked as Sasuke picked his way through the berry bushes surrounding the secluded clearing.

The Uchiha reached the previously mediating Hyuuga and slowly lowered himself, sitting on his legs and very close to Neji. His black eyes were wide and searching as his long black hair cascaded over his shoulders.

"You know precisely what. Something is troubling you. What is it?" Neji glared at him.

"And how would _YOU _know if something is troubling me?" He spat.

"Because we are both celestial warriors."

Neji's eyes couldn't help but widen as Sasuke raised a hand, brushing loose strands of hair out of Neji's face. The Hyuuga hadn't realized how close they were until then.

Sasuke's gaze didn't leave his – night sky and gleaming stares tried to wrap around and comfort wounded shining moons that pushed them away and refused their soft caresses.

"Because we are celestial warriors, we are more in tune with each other's emotions and thoughts than normal people are. I am able to tell what you're feeling."

_Is that why…? _Neji thought as his eyes narrowed. _His intense gaze…_

"And so what am I feeling?" He hissed. Sasuke's head cocked slightly. His voice was still soft.

"Fear." Neji's eyes widened. "I worry about you." The Hyuuga turned away with a huff.

"Is that you or Suzaku talking?" He spat, standing up and beginning to walk away. The next words he heard were ice.

"Why? You want me, Hyuuga?"

Neji whirled to see Sasuke's eyes that intense, dangerous red that always sent chills down the Hyuuga's spine, arms crossed and a sneer visible on the Uchiha's lips. If Neji activated his Byakugon, he knew his entire vision would be engulfed in a flaming sea of red.

_Suzaku is able to take over so suddenly… _

Those blood red eyes that consumed all unnerved him, and he restrained from gulping.

"No," he managed to force out. "I don't want you. I don't want Uchiha. I _honestly _wish BOTH of you would just get out of my life!"

There was a lot less venom than he had hoped, and he cursed himself for it.

Sasuke winced daintily and raised a hand, setting his fingers on his heart as one of his eyes closed in mock distress.

"Oh, Neji – you hurt me. Tsk," his eyes closed and his upper lip curled up distastefully, his innocent posture melting away immediately. "You Hyuugas are _exactly _like the Uchihas." As Neji bristled, Sasuke opened his eyes and gave him a serious, stern, _angry _stare. "Pressure them too much, and they eventually lash out, hurting _all _those around them."

"Really?" Neji hissed. "And how do you know THAT?"

"Because that's exactly what happened when Sasuke's brother _died_."

Neji's eyes widened at the sharp response.

"What?" He asked. "What're you talking about?"

Sasuke looked down his nose distastefully at him.

"Itachi was a fool – he kept poking and prodding at Sasuke, telling him all sorts of horrible things and backing the child tail-first into a corner, word by word." Neji could tell Suzaku wasn't particularly fond of Itachi the way he spat out the Sharingan user's name. "Eventually, it came to a point where Sasuke couldn't control it – couldn't control his power, his rage – and when he finally came back to his senses, Itachi was dead at his feet. He didn't even remember it happening."

Neji could only stare at him.

_There's no way. Sasuke could NEVER just lose control like that – _

"And that's where the irony lies."

He was brought back to earth as Sasuke continued, eyes closed and a grim smile on his face.

"Truth be told, the poor child didn't WANT to kill Itachi. In fact, just the day before they met face to face, he told me that he was planning to forgive the man – to forgive him and let him survive. The child was sure everything would be okay. But then…" Sasuke opened his eyes and looked out at the trees. "Long story short, it broke his heart." Neji's eyes widened. "Becoming… that person… that he didn't want to be… the one… that killed his own family – his own blood – without… any hint of remorse. He couldn't stand it." His red eyes were sad now. "He wanted to die. He wanted to die so badly."

_"Please Suzaku! If you truly love me like you say, **LET ME DIE**!"_

_"I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!"_

**_"SUZAKU!"_ **

Neji – overwhelmed with guilt – looked to the ground for guidance, and found none.

Sasuke continued.

"I never told him… that… as his brother died, he was screaming at Sasuke to forgive him."

"_Forgive me, otouto! Kill me if you wish – but forgive me, all the same!" _

_And then the blood…_

Sasuke's shoulders tensed up and his eyes closed.

"When did this happen?" Neji asked. Sasuke's eyes opened and he looked up at Neji, that intense gaze back again.

The Hyuuga felt his blood run cold.

_He KNOWS, Neji – oh God, he **KNOWS** –_

"Four years ago," Sasuke replied immediately. Neji blinked and severed the connection. Sasuke's voice became softer – sadder. "When I look into the mirror through his eyes, I see a torn and blackened soul. Slowly but surely, however, he's healing. The seams are beginning to mend together again. He's beginning to recover. But… as time goes on… he also draws farther away from me. He's beginning to realize that I can't protect him from the dangers inside his own heart."

_Even though you wish you could. _Neji thought bitterly.

"So I'm putting it into your hands to help him."

Neji's eyes widened.

"What?" He asked. "Me? Why? I hate the man – you know that. How do you know I won't just break him again?"

Hands were at his face – cupping it gently – a nose was brushing with his while blood red eyes bore into his own, stripping away all his lies and all his deceptions – everything he put up to protect himself was torn away in an instant, leaving him bare and defenseless and downright _scared _–

_**FUCKING HELPLESS**_

– with the touch.

Sasuke was so close, so close but Neji knew it wasn't him.

"You don't," Sasuke replied with utter certainty, his lips barely moving and voice dangerously low – as if daring Neji to disagree with him.

The Hyuuga knew that – for the life of him – he couldn't.

"You don't hate him – not anymore. You hated what you did not understand – what was hidden from your eyes. But now…" his face went closer to Neji's – their lips were almost touching, and Neji – for the first time in over a decade – felt absolutely terrified.

_With one word, this… this THING can rule me in every way… _

"Sasuke's very soul is beginning to be brought to light," Sasuke breathed, his warm breath washing over Neji's lips. "Right in front of your eyes. After seeing what Sasuke had become – what he had done – it will be only instinct to grasp that defenseless soul when it shows even a sliver of what it can be and protect it, bringing it to the light that blinds but also the same light that reveals. The moment you do, his soul will be forever bare to you, and you won't be able to let him go."

Neji could only stare up at him. Sasuke didn't blink – didn't let the Hyuuga take his gaze elsewhere – COMMANDED Neji to keep his eyes on him. The Hyuuga couldn't even talk – could barely breathe.

_Oh God – what's WRONG with me?_

_SASUKE! _

Sasuke leaned in further, and his lips pressed against Neji's softly – firmly, making Neji's heart stop for a moment.

"My promise to you," Sasuke murmured upon doing so.

Then he vanished. A man with Chakra seals all over his body vanished, leaving a shocked Neji in his wake.

Neji's hand immediately shot up and clasped over his mouth, his eyes wide and his entire body shaking.

_No – no – what just happened?_

And yet only one name lingered in his mind – along with the feeling of soft skin against his lips.

_Sasuke… _

**End Chapter Eight – Binding Promises**

**Teehee! –giggles- Our first NejiSasu moment!**

**And Neji's eyes are finally opening…**

**Please review! I would like 79!**

**Arigato!**

**Ja ja!**

**DDB**


	9. Unyielding Nightmares

**Konnichi wa!**

**Not much to be said here – except Neji and Sasuke make the cutest couple :D**

**NejiSasu even rivals KabuSasu in cuteness!**

**Okay! That's it!**

**Please enjoy!**

**Wingless Flight**

**Chapter Nine – Unyielding Nightmares**

Neji lay on his bed that night, looking up at the ceiling.

Sasuke was curled up on his bed, his breathing soft and gentle. Neji found it was a very successful way to lull a person to sleep – the Uchiha's breathing – but fought against it. He needed to think. Suzaku's words still rang in his head.

_A promise… how? I hate the Uchiha with a passion – why would I suddenly decide to protect him? _

He glanced over at Sasuke, the soft moonlight falling from the window and onto the Uchiha's sleeping form.

Sasuke wasn't underneath the blankets – he fell asleep as soon as he hit the mattress, his lips open slightly in a cute 'o' as he breathed through his mouth, his hair sprayed across his face and body as he curled up into a loose ball.

Neji found himself just staring at the Uchiha, found his eyes wandering across Sasuke's lithe form, focusing on the shadows his closed eyelashes made across his cheeks, the shine of his lips as the moonlight hit them, the reflection of the light on Sasuke's dark black hair, making it seem white, the glow of the Uchiha's skin…

"_You're beautiful like the moon…" _

Neji shook his head vigorously. _I am not! _He thought huffily as he shifted uncomfortably and settled again, his arms still crossed behind his head and his eyes closing in distaste. _The moon is an inanimate object in space, shaping and forming exactly the way Fate wants it too! I'm a living being on earth – _

Neji's eyes snapped open and he stared at the ceiling.

_Shaping… and forming… exactly the way… Fate wants me too…_

_DAMMIT! _

Neji felt liked pulling out his eyebrows.

_Stupid Uchiha! Sticking these thoughts in my head! Damn him to hell! _

A soft murmur made Neji blink, and he turned his head to see Sasuke's face scrunched up in discomfort.

Neji watched as Sasuke's entire body quivered, and the black-covered head shook, burying itself deeper into the pillow. The metal collar glinted mockingly in the light.

The Hyuuga remembered Tsunade's words.

"_Uchiha is going to have a lot of nightmares, Neji, and some of them are going to cause him to turn very violent – even in his sleep. The Chakra bonds will stop any jutsus from forming, but you know from experience that he's dangerous even without access to his Chakra. If he DOES get drawn into a nightmare, you have to wake him up as fast – but as gently – as possible. If you don't, he might put pressure he's not even aware of on the Chakra bonds, and before you know it – a Chidori has blasted you through the heart. Make SURE he's awakened BEFORE that happens!"_

_Sure, Tsunade_. Neji thought grimly. _And while I try to wake him up, I'll go get myself punched in the jaw._

He sighed, throwing off the covers and picking himself up off the bed.

Softly, he set his bare feet on the floor, and padded across the room to Sasuke, leaning forward. He cautiously set his arm on the other's shoulder, ready to leap back incase the Uchiha lashed out.

"Sasuke," he murmured to the other, not realizing he had used the Uchiha's first name. "C'mon – wake up."

Every muscle in Sasuke's body tensed, and he pulled himself into a tight, protective ball. Neji sighed and rolled his eyes. The Uchiha could never make anything easy, could he?

He tried again, shaking the Uchiha with a little more force.

"Uchiha!" He hissed quietly in the other's ear. "Uchiha – get up! Sasuke!"

A soft, pitiful whine escaped Sasuke's lips at the touch, and Neji bolted back a few feet, unable to believe the sound that he had just heard – which sounded frightened and in pain.

"What are you dreaming of…?" Neji breathed, eyes narrowed. "Sasuke?"

His arms twitched with the ache to sit down next to the Uchiha and wrap him in his arms.

Without knowing why, he obeyed the urge, sitting ever so cautiously next to Sasuke and reaching out, effortlessly picking up the Uchiha's slender frame and holding the other to him awkwardly. He could feel Sasuke's frantic heartbeat underneath his ear, which was pressed into the Uchiha's throat.

_That fast of a pulse CAN'T be good for him! Maybe I should call Haruno…_

That trail of thought was cut as Sasuke let out another whine and shifted, snuggling closer to Neji's comforting warmth in the mists of the freezing cold his mind had thrown him into.

Neji's eyes widened as he felt the frantic thumpthumpthump of Sasuke's heart. Then they narrowed and he buried his face in the crook of Sasuke's throat, enjoying the Uchiha's scent.

_Is this what Suzaku meant…? Is this the part of Sasuke's soul that's being brought to light? Is this what he meant by never letting go? _

He suddenly got a powerful, rebellious urge to pull away and slap the Uchiha into consciousness, but something in the way Sasuke clung to him – trusting him – made him stop, and relax.

"Sasuke…" he murmured. "It's all right – wake up. You don't have to stay there, in those dreams. Sasuke…" He pulled his head up and looked at the line where Sasuke's face melded with the crook of his throat, and he swore he could see a glimmer of tears on the side of the Uchiha's face.

He knew the instant Sasuke awoke – the Uchiha's entire body fully relaxed for a moment after a sharp intake of breath, and then Sasuke realized he was being held, and a bit of the stiffness returned. Neji was curious to see what the Uchiha would do.

He was shocked – however – when Sasuke pressed his lips firmly against his throat after a moment – right over his jugular – and tightened his grip around the Hyuuga.

"Thank you, Neji," he breathed softly, his hot breath washing over Neji's neck. "It seems like… Suzaku was right about you."

Then a small voice breathed into Neji's mind, making his eyes widen –

"_Only you can bring an end to the unyielding nightmares." _

**End Chapter Nine – Unyielding Nightmares**

**Such… cute… couple! 8D 8D 8D**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review! I would like at least 90!**

**And the sequel to Taken: Hell to Fire is UP! PLEASE GO READ!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	10. Burning Cold

**Konnichi wa!**

**YAY! WEEKEND! HAPPY! –chants-**

**Well, here's chapter ten!**

**WARNING: VERY BLOODY FIRST PART OF THE CHAPTER! IF YOU GET SICK FROM BLOOD OR FROM READING ABOUT BLOOD, SKIP ITALICIZED PORTION!**

**Even if it IS a particularly interesting italicized portion…**

**By the way, ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**Those of you who have read The Eighth Celestial Warrior to chapter 19 – this is for you!**

**You know the scene where Sasuke is drop dead gorgeous in that sexy kimono? Well, I have decided to throw a CONTEST! –cheers-**

**If you can draw the picture of Sasuke in the drop dead gorgeous kimono, submit it (or email it to me) to deviantart, then please do so! The best drawing of Sasuke in the sexy kimono will get a FREE DEDICATION ONESHOT! WOOHOO!**

**Also – anyone else who draws a fanart for any of my stories will get a oneshot as well!**

**You guys have two months! If you DO draw it, please submit it to deviantart and alert me that you have done so, or ask for my email address if you unable to submit it to the DA site. **

**Remember you guys – two months! I look forward to all of your fanart and contest material!**

**Chapter ten everyone!**

**Wingless Flight**

**Chapter Ten – Burning Cold**

_It was cold. Scorching, burning, freezing cold that numbed every part of his body but at the same time set on fire so intense that made him cry out, his screams and voice drowned out in the excruciating silence. _

"_**I'm going to forgive him,"** he heard a soft voice say, the words echoing strangely in the vast darkness. **"I'm going to let him live. I just want to tell him that, and I hope he moves on. He can't keep on relying on me to kill him – I don't want to. I don't want to kill him. I want to forgive – something none of my – of our – family was ever able to do. Everything will finally be settled between us – I can't wait!" **_

_And the next moment something sickly was slipping through his hair, down his neck, sliding down his arms, dripping off his fingertips, staining his entire body. _

_Copper reached his nostrils, and he opened his eyes._

_A body was before him, mangled beyond all comprehension – a foot had been tossed aside after being ripped from the body, the detached arm was laying on the bloody stomach, a huge, gaping hole had been torn in the middle of the abdomen while the other arm – still attached – was sliced down through the middle of the bone and middle finger. A leg – having been wrenched from the body at the knee – lay by the body's side. The other leg was still attached, but in shreds. _

_The head had been nearly severed, still held in place by a thin scrap of skin at the throat. Black hair lay in patches and blood stained the long strands. The eyes had been gorged out, the empty sockets forever staring at the sky. _

_A ring – gold and stained with blood – lay beside the body._

_And beside the ring lay a pair of eyes – red and black and forever staring upwards. _

_He gasped and slapped a hand to his mouth, unable to take his eyes away from the grotesque sight. _

"_No…" he breathed into his palm and shaking his head in denial. "Nonononono…" _

_A giant wall of glass was in front of the body now, and he could still see it through the glass. _

"_**This is what you've done," **a strange, foreign voice that still sounded oddly familiar spoke. Then the glass wall shifted, and he saw him looking at himself, the body hidden from view._

_But his reflection wasn't what he expected. _

_Black and red eyes stared at him, merciless and stained with the blood of countless of other family members. His face was deathly pale, his eyes wide. Blood stained his hair a sickening red. It stained his face, his shirt, his arms, his legs, his hands. _

"_**This is who you are." **_

_His eyes widened as his entire being began to shake. He stumbled back and shook his head again, his tightly closed eyes doing nothing to erase the vision in his head. _

"_No…" he breathed, holding his head. "No – stop it!" _

_Then the voice was inside his head, and he kept seeing the body, the blood – HIS face. The voice changed from one to millions in moments. _

"_**This is who you are."**_

"**_You are no different from him."_**

"_That's not true."_

"**_You are as cold as he."_**

"_No – no I'm not!"_

"**_You are as ruthless as he." _**

"_NO! STOP!"_

"_**You two are exactly the same."**_

"_No – we're not!" _

"_**Don't deny it." **_

"_**You can't escape it."**_

"_**Don't go against it."**_

"_**It was in your blood."**_

"_**It was in HIS blood."**_

"_**The thirst to kill…"**_

"_No – please – stop it!" _

"_**You are exactly like him."**_

"_No – STOP IT!" _

"_**YOU ARE ITACHI."**_

"_**STOP IT!"**_

"SASUKE!"

He looked up, and Neji's eyes widened to see Sharingan blazing before Sasuke's hand hurriedly covered his eyes, feigning a headache, and willed them away. Peering at the third in the group through his fingers, his voice strangely clear after what was just flashing through his eyes, he said,

"Gomen, Naruto – what is it?"

Naruto pouted at him.

"I was just asking you if you wanted to go to get some Ramen now."

Neji saw something suddenly flash through Sasuke's eyes, and he felt concern surge in his chest, which he hurriedly attempted to push down. That look in Sasuke's eyes had made the Uchiha seem so _helpless_…

Sasuke forced a wry smile at the blonde.

"Gomen, Naruto, but I don't think so. Go get some yourself, if you like."

Naruto gaped at him, and then pouted some more.

"But you promised yesterday that you'd get some Ramen with me today!" He whined, taking Sasuke's hand and pulling on it childishly. "You promised!"

_If he doesn't want to, he doesn't have to, you stupid idiot. _Neji felt his mouth opening to say those very words, but he caught himself and snapped his teeth together. _What the hell? _He asked himself.

Sasuke caught him an amused glance, and Neji wondered if Sasuke knew what had just happened.

The wind suddenly rushed by, and Neji caught a slight shiver in Sasuke's frame, which was covered in only a simple t-shirt and thin pants.

He stood.

"Sorry Naruto," he said upon doing so. "But we need to get back. Hiashi is calling."

Sasuke cocked his head.

"He is?" Neji sent him a subtle glare, knowing that Sasuke was just being difficult.

"Yes," he replied stiffly. "Now let's go."

Sasuke nodded and stood.

"Sayonara, Naruto," he breathed, allowing the blonde to embrace him.

"Okay – but you're repaying me for this, Sasuke-teme," he replied, not a single ounce of venom in his voice as he released the Uchiha. Sasuke gave him a small smile.

"Hai, Naruto. Ja!" He turned and walked over to Neji, who nodded to Naruto before leaving.

They silently walked through the trees, listening to the wind whistling through the trees.

_That's strange_. Neji thought. _The wind is abnormally cold for this time of year. I wonder if it's reflecting off Byakkou's mood. _

Sasuke shivered again as the wind blew right into his back, slipping underneath his frail shirt and sending chills down his spine.

Neji rolled his eyes.

"Why aren't you wearing anything more than that?"

Sasuke shrugged, holding his elbows and pressing his arms into his sides.

"Hiashi-san didn't give me anymore than this," he replied. "I wasn't allowed to retrieve the clothes from my apartment, and usually temperature isn't much of a problem this time of year. The wind is strangely cold today though."

_Like a burning, scorching, FREEZING cold – _

Neji gave a soft sigh and looked out at the trees.

"Yeah," he breathed softly, the wind doing nothing to chill him through his long-sleeved shirt and heavy pants. "It is."

Sasuke suddenly stopped, turning his head upwards at the sky.

Neji noticed his pause and stopped as well, turning to face the Uchiha.

"Sasuke?" He asked. "What is it?"

The Uchiha's eyes were dull.

"Something's coming," he breathed softly as he looked upward, lost in his own thoughts as Neji went forward. "Something bad."

"What're you talking about?" Neji asked him. "What's coming that's so bad?"

Sasuke didn't look at him, not even when they were standing with barely a foot between them.

"They're coming," he breathed again. "_Akiada_…"

That word seemed familiar to the Hyuuga, but why, he couldn't place.

"Akiada? What is that? Hey – Sasuke!"

The Uchiha's eyes had closed and his knees had collapsed, his petite body falling into Neji's arms.

"_Oh, dear."_ Neji looked up to see the giant turtle a few yards away. The Hyuuga picked up Sasuke's small body easily.

"Genbu, what's happening?" He asked. "Why did he suddenly collapse?"

The turtle just shook his head.

"_I was hoping they weren't going to appear here. But I think the war JUST got a little harder to prevent."_

"What're you talking about?" Neji asked, completely lost. "What is going on? Who is THEY?"

Genbu sighed.

"_THEY, Byakkou child," _he repeated. _"The _Akiada _– Demons of Death."_

The wind was still blowing cold.

**End Chapter Ten – Burning Cold**

**Akiada… such a cool name! XD**

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**Please review!**

**And please remember! Two months!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	11. Demonic Blood

**Konnichi wa!**

**This chapter is a lot shorter than the others! XD**

**But I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

**Hope ya like it!**

**Wingless Flight**

**Chapter Eleven – Demonic Blood**

"Is he all right?" Neji asked as Sasuke's eyes opened and the Hyuuga saw flaming red orbs. Suzaku rolled Sasuke's shoulders – stretching the muscles experimentally – before replying.

"Yes – he's fine. He'll get like that whenever the _Akiada _is having a particularly strong summoning," he answered, placing his left hand on Sasuke's shoulder and rotating the arm, giving a slight grimace as the joint popped beneath his fingers.

Neji stared hard at the phoenix – now controlling the Uchiha's body.

"What IS the _Akiada_?" He snapped. Suzaku lowered his arm and raised his head, looking down at the Hyuuga.

"The _Akiada _is an organization that was created solely by our own misgivings," the phoenix replied, eyes cold and voice blank. Half-closed orbs of fire stared down at Neji. "We had too much power – even as celestial bodies – and we feared that our very souls would explode and send the world up in flames.

"So we channeled our powers through the human populace thousands of years back – nothing noticeable, mind you, only inklings – gifting the humans with little droplets of our powers. We thought nothing of it, at the time. The humans would never realize what they possessed, and our powers had become stable."

Neji sighed heavily.

"_But_…" he began for Suzaku. The phoenix glared at him using Sasuke's eyes, but continued.

"But over time, the humans have joined and reproduced with other humans that are gifted with the power. Over time, those droplets have condensed and ten thousand years ago the _Akiada_ was created.

"The _Akiada _is an organization full of – to put it simply – super humans. They are much like ninja, but they do not use a thing called Chakra to fuel their powers. The droplets of our divine power in their blood allow them to have their abilities. Many of them have taken on traits of either wind, fire, water or earth, and some have joined two or three of those elements together. They interbreed, and thus each child born within them is stronger. The group consists about eleven thousand strong now."

Neji's eyes widened.

"Eleven thousand? How?"

Suzaku sighed bitterly.

"Every drop of power in their system gives them life – the members of _Akiada _are now so powerful, every new member born now lives up to eight thousand years."

Neji's legs were tempted to buckle – his knees were shaking – but he fought it.

"There's no way!" He exclaimed. "Their powers must be incredible!"

"They are, but only to humans," Suzaku replied. "We celestial bodies could crush them easily, but the Emperor of the Heavens has forbidden it. We can only assist to fend them off with our celestial warriors. The _Akiada _have a tendency to make an entrance during one of the two-millennium wars and interfere with the battle, causing casualties on all sides. They wish to overtake us celestial bodies."

"And what of Sasuke? Why did he collapse?"

"I'm the most sensitive to the powers of the _Akiada_," Suzaku replied. "And since Sasuke is my host AND celestial warrior, he is even MORE receptive to the summoning the _Akiada _do than I am. Any sort of strong wave of power from the Akiada will force his mind to react defensively and shut down. And thus you see me here."

Neji's eyes narrowed and he looked away.

"So… what do we do?" He asked. Suzaku sighed heavily.

"We must alert the rest of the celestial warriors from all sides. They MUST be put on the defensive and be alerted to what's going on."

"And when do you want to do that?"

Suzaku thought about it for merely a moment.

"Right now," he replied, Sasuke's body spinning on its heel as he walked off. Neji bolted to catch up with him.

"You're serious?" Neji asked him. "Right now?"

Suzaku gave him an even stare with half-closed eyes – a stare that let Neji know the other was resisting the urge to slap him for his apparent stupidity.

"Do I seem to be joking, Byakkou child?" He asked blankly. He turned back around and continued walking. "If you wish to, come along."

"I HAVE to," Neji replied, running forward to catch up with the other. "I'm supposed to be GUARDING you."

Suzaku used Sasuke's body to give Neji an amused look, his lips pursed together as he suppressed a smirk.

"Guarding me? Truly? Heh," he chuckled darkly but stayed silent. He suddenly bent his legs and he leaped into the trees. Neji immediately followed.

He studied Sasuke's back as Suzaku used the Uchiha's body to leap through the trees, whirling and twisting through the branches with practiced ease.

_It looks like he's dancing. _Neji thought, amused.

Suzaku's direction suddenly shifted.

"This way!" He exclaimed. Neji followed.

"So tell me," Neji called to the other. Suzaku turned Sasuke's head to look at him, his white eyes wide. "This organization – _Akiada _– could we take them?"

Suzaku's own blood red orbs turned dark. He turned away and didn't answer for a moment.

"Perhaps," he replied after a few moments of silence between them. "It depends."

"Depends on what?" Neji asked. Suzaku furrowed Sasuke's eyebrows and his expression turned grim.

"On if we survive the first wave of demonic blood."

**End Chapter Eleven – Demonic Blood**

**I personally think this is a boring chapter, but whatever. –shrugs-**

**Suzaku is so cool! XD**

**Please review!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	12. Frightening Demonstration

**Konnichi wa!**

**KYAH! –dodges sharp objects- OKAY! OKAY! I KNOW I KNOW!**

**-sigh- Yeah – I know I haven't updated in forever – what can I say? My muses didn't want to poke my forehead and I was too lazy to update. -.-**

**I'm sorry. :(**

**But, to make it up, I've updated nearly all of my stories. I won't be updating as often as I did – school's almost over and it's being a bitch with all the projects and the papers and – UGH!**

**So… yeah. I'm not dead. Yet. My fate is in your dear hands, my lovely reviewers.**

**Oh crap. I'm gonna die. –starts writing will-**

**But, here's the next chapter. You had no idea how hard I had to squeeze my brain in order to get so many updates out. Yeah – sorry! –bows-**

**I hope you like it!**

**Wingless Flight**

**Chapter Twelve – Frightening Demonstration**

Suzaku and Neji raced through the trees, the phoenix on the lookout for any celestial warrior.

His senses were alerted, and he immediately switched directions.

"This way!" He exclaimed, disappearing into the leaves. Neji cursed under his breath and followed.

They emerged on a flat training ground to see Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Kiba, and Ino in the clearing.

Suzaku excitedly glanced between the five.

"Excellent!" He chirped as Neji appeared by his side and the others looked his way. "At least one warrior from all three bodies is here! And oh! There are two of mine!"

"Good afternoon Sasuke, Neji-kun," Sakura greeted them.

Suzaku blinked.

"Sasuke?" He repeated softly. Then at Neji's glare, his eyes widened in realization and he inclined his head, raising a hand to hide his embarrassed smile. "Right." He raised his head and refused to meet Neji's eyes. "I knew that."

"What's up, Uchiha?" Kiba asked. Suzaku surveyed him for a moment, arm crossed over his chest and the other hand thoughtfully to his chin as he studied the dog master. He nodded, and motioned to Kiba.

"He's one of them," he told Neji, who hadn't moved from his side. He glanced at Suzaku, whose eyes were still on Kiba. Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" He asked. "Waddya mean, 'one of them'?"

Suzaku and Neji exchanged glances. The phoenix then looked to Naruto.

"Uzumaki," he purred, hand to his cheek. Naruto blinked at him.

"Huh?" He asked this time. "Why are you calling me that, Sasuke?"

"None of your concern," Suzaku replied smoothly, surveying the blonde with sinister, narrowed eyes from behind black lashes. "Now, Uzumaki…" he took his hand from his face and lowered it Naruto's way. "I need you to do something for me."

"Like what?" Naruto was getting suspicious now – they all were. Neji prayed Suzaku knew what he was doing.

"Can the Kyuubi come out and play?" Suzaku asked sweetly.

Everyone's eyes widened. Naruto merely looked at Suzaku for a moment, who had curled that same hand to his face again, gazing at him through amused, half-closed and lazy eyes. A small smirk was on his lips, unseen by his hand.

"Why?" Naruto managed to ask, his voice shaking. "Why do you want to see her?"

Suzaku took his arms from his chest and rolled his shoulders in a luxurious shrug, giving Naruto a playful smile and wink.

"She'll find out if you'll allow me to speak with her, and if she deems you worthy, she'll tell you," he replied. "Relax, alright, Uzumaki? She and I are good friends – we go way back."

Neji's eyes widened.

_Oh my God you CAN'T be serious – _

"I knew it."

Shikamaru had fallen into a crouch, hands at his kunai pouch. Suzaku looked at him – lazily and intently all at once.

"You AREN'T Sasuke Uchiha, are you?" Shikamaru continued. "Those eyes – they're not the Sharingan, even though that body is a damn good replica of the Uchiha's. Only really powerful ninja could create such a good clone. Who are you?"

Suzaku was quiet for a moment, but then a small smirk formed on his lips. He raised one hand to his face, holding his cheek as the other hand slid into the crease of his bent elbow. He closed his eyes, still with that half-smirk.

"Impressive – very good insight. However, this isn't a clone." He opened his eyes and surveyed Shikamaru. "Very good, however – it takes someone very observant to be so confident in that very skill. You're the shirker, right? The lazy one with the high I.Q.? Heh – of course." His smirk widened, and his eyes narrowed as something flashed across their blood red orbs. "You ARE Genbu's Child."

Two explosions of smoke erupted on either side of Suzaku and Neji, and the Hyuuga shielded his eyes, pressing closer to the phoenix.

The smoke cleared in whirlwinds to reveal Byakkou in his human form – with the all white apparel that seemed to move like the wind, white hair, and deeply slanted eyes that were as white as his hair – and another that Neji hadn't seen before. This man had dark brown hair that was the same length as Byakkou's, and Neji would realize later that he had deep, round brown eyes. He was clothed in a simple kimono of earthen tones with a turtle shell design on the back, and that led Neji to believe this was Genbu's human form.

Suzaku surveyed the five with a confident air, not moving an inch from where he had been as the other two straightened, pressing closer to him and slipping their hands into their long, open kimono sleeves. Genbu – being gracious – didn't try to push Neji away from Suzaku's side.

"My name is Suzaku," the phoenix stated proudly, red eyes flashing in excitement. "I am one of the four celestial bodies that rule this earth. The two by my side are Byakkou," he raised his hand and motioned to the one on his left, who curtly nodded, his long white bangs waving slightly, "the body of wind. And this is Genbu," he nodded to the man on his right, "the body of earth. Normally, we wouldn't have made ourselves known in such a straight forward sense, but please try to understand that we had no choice."

"And why is that?" Naruto asked. Suzaku shot him a look that made him shudder.

_Learn your place, BOY._ The look seemed to say.

"I'm getting to that, thank ye," Suzaku snapped curtly. Allowing the glare to leave his eyes, he continued speaking. "You may find this a bit hard to swallow, but every two thousand years, there is a war between the four celestial bodies to check if our powers are even with one another's. This war features celestial warriors – what we bodies call our 'sons and daughters'. They fight the war for our sakes."

"And?" Kiba asked. Suzaku glared at him.

"If you stop interrupting you'll find out!" He snapped. "Anyway, during this time, a huge war between all thirty-two celestial warriors erupts, killing any innocent bystander caught in the crossfire. Ever since we have been alive, this war has killed thousands of innocent people. We have decided to do anything possible to stop the next oncoming war, which can happen any day now."

As Suzaku took in a breath to begin speaking again, his eyes grew dark and sharp.

"However, there is one organization that threatens our plans of peace. They are known as the _Akiada_, and they're moving towards this village as we speak."

"Wait – why are they coming here?" Ino exclaimed. "Why target Konoha?"

"Because most of the celestial warriors are centered in this village," Suzaku replied crisply. "They're seeking – by attacking the village – to destroy as many celestial warriors as possible. They seek to overtake us celestial bodies."

"They sound like a solid threat," Shikamaru commented. Byakkou nodded.

"That's because they are," he answered, crossing his elegant arms. "They've managed to steal little inklings of our power and magnify it to extravagant proportions. They know nothing but bloodlust and they have the power to get what they want. To ninja they would prove a significant threat, but to us celestial bodies…"

"They're dead meat, right?" Kiba asked. Neji was beginning to think the initial shock was over. Genbu nodded this time.

"That's right," he replied, voice deep. "However, we celestial bodies are not allowed to directly attack and kill the _Akiada_ – as was the decree by the Emperor of the Heavens."

"So what do we do?" Sakura asked.

Suzaku grinned toothily.

"That's why you're lucky I'm in one of my celestial warriors' bodies. In this body, I'm excluded from the Emperor's decree – I can destroy as many _Akiada_ as I see fit."

"When will they come?" Shikmaru asked. Suzaku shrugged, glancing off into the direction of the forests.

"No idea – all I know is that they'll be here by this time three days from now."

"Then we should have sensed them by now!" Sakura exclaimed. Byakkou shook his head daintily.

"No – not necessarily. All of them are very good at masking their presence. I'm sure you can't sense them because they don't want you to."

"But YOU can sense them, right?" Kiba asked Genbu. He nodded.

"That's correct."

"Che – I don't believe any of this!" Everyone looked to Naruto, whose eyes were narrowed. "You can't honestly expect for me to believe that a monstrously powerful organization is headed this way! The Akatsuki was more than enough!"

"Leave it to the yellow-headed blonde to not believe the truth," Suzaku commented. Naruto glared at him.

"WHAT WAS THAT –?"

"So you need a demonstration, I presume?" Suzaku interrupted calmly, hands on his hips. He rolled his eyes.

"Tsk – fine! If it makes you shut up!" He glanced at the two at his side. "You two know what to do."

The other two exchanged glances and nodded, looking back to Suzaku.

"I don't see why we need to," Byakkou pouted. Suzaku gazed at him evenly.

"It's the fastest way to convince them – hurry love. Genbu is already getting prepared."

After giving Suzaku a troubled look, Byakkou turned away from him and raised his hands upwards towards the heavens.

"Very well then," Suzaku breathed, turning his head towards the heavens as well. Grinning he thrust up a fist to the sky. "Let the frightening demonstration begin!"

**End Chapter Twelve – Frightening Demonstration**

**Ow. My brain hurts. –rubs brain-**

**And for those of you who live in the United States – have you seen the third Pirates of the Carribean movie?**

**Hot DAMN that movie rocks! I LUV JOHNNY DEPP! –heart- He plays Captain Jack Sparrow so WELL:D**

**But yeah – I'm really sorry for not updating in forever! Hopefully this many updates will make up for it, yeah:D**

**And I have a new story out! I'm killing myself slowly but surely! XD**

**It's called, Creation of Bloodlust – please go read!**

**And I have an account at I would really appreciate if you guys read the two stories I've posted! They're the starting chapters of two books that I've written! My Penname is **_**Raining-Flames-and-Roses**_** and the stories are called **_**Dungeon Master's Beast **_**and **_**From Here to Hell, I Stand Tall**_

**You can find the links on my profile, if I'm not mistaken. **

**Review?**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	13. Wretched Demons

**Konnichi wa!**

**Whew! FINALLY! I updated this story! XD**

**Not much going on here, but, then again, my brain has run dry for this story at the moment. **

**Hope you like it!**

**Wingless Flight**

**Chapter Thirteen – Wretched Demons**

The air was suddenly filled with brilliant sparks of energy – the hairs on the back of Neji's neck stood on end as the wind picked up and the very earth seemed to shake.

_Oh God what're they doing –?_

"_**STOP**_!"

The wind immediately died down, and the ground righted itself as Neji straightened, looking up to see that Naruto had changed.

The Kyuubi's red aura surrounded the blonde, and when the other raised his eyes, the Hyuuga was shocked to see that all blue was lost – the eyes were bright red and animalistic, the whisker marks on Naruto's flesh thicker and more defined.

However, there was no bloodlust – no rage. The red aura quickly dispersed in a swirl of Chakra, leaving the air thick with tension. When Naruto spoke, it was deeper – calmer. He gazed at Suzaku intently – with the Kyuubi's wisdom.

"_I am here, Suzaku," _she stated simply, her voice (Naruto's voice) echoing. _"What is it you wish of me?"_

Suzaku gave her a brilliant smile.

"Ah – Kyuubi! It's been years! I'm glad to see you're not out for the world's blood – as it were."

The fox-demon merely stared at him.

"_I still am, Suzaku – make no mistake. But I hear there are more pressing matters at hand than my revenge." _

Suzaku nodded, setting his hands on Sasuke's hips.

"Yes. You remember the _Akiada_, correct?"

The Kyuubi let out a distasteful hiss using Naruto's mouth.

"_Oh, do I ever? That wretched bunch of pre-Madonnas – makes me wanna puke!"_

Suzaku chuckled.

"Now, now, Kyuubi dear – manners! You ARE a lady!"

The Kyuubi growled at him, but he simply laughed. Immediately however, he became serious once more.

"But yes. We were speaking of them before you decided to make an appearance. They're coming – quickly. Every step they take means the war is coming closer and closer."

"_Ah, yes," _the Kyuubi mused. _"The war notorious for its bloodshed – how could I forget? Tsk," _she scoffed disapprovingly, crossing Naruto's arms. _"I don't know HOW they could get it into their heads that they could take over the gods – it's foolishness within itself, I say!" _

"I know it is, Kyuubi," Suzaku replied, beginning to lose patience. "But I'm concerned for this village – they could easily tear it apart!"

The Kyuubi surveyed him as if he were a distasteful bug that had happened to land on her table.

"_This village has perfectly capable Shinobi," _she replied dismissively. Suzaku fought from growling.

"I see that being locked up inside that tiny mass of empty space inside that blonde's head has given you brain damage, _fox_!" He hissed, making the Kyuubi's red eyes narrow. "The _Akiada _has grown in power since you saw them last – they've become smarter and more dangerous! We must do something!"

"_And what do you suppose we do?" _The Kyuubi asked icily. _"Genbu and Byakkou are incapable of assisting, and YOU are just a god trapped inside a measly mortal's body – what can YOU do against an army of humans that share YOUR power?" _

Suzaku merely looked at her for a moment before grinning.

"A lot, Kyuubi dear," he replied slyly. "Don't forget – this 'measly mortal's body' you speak of has experienced battle before – it's not exactly an infant fresh from the womb."

"_Neither are you, phoenix," _the Kyuubi amended with a sigh. _"Neither are you. So…" _she surveyed him. _"What do you propose we do?" _

Suzaku blinked, but then his eyes darkened, hardening in resolve.

"We meet them half-way," he stated. "We meet them half-way and make those wretched demons wish they'd never been born."

**End Chapter Thirteen – Wretched Demons**

**I was too lazy to write anything about a frightening demonstration, so this was the result. **

**Notes: Fucking short. XP**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Review?**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


End file.
